


Иди и смотри

by Rimmaara



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Deaths, Gen, Murder, Violence, christian elements, mention of slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimmaara/pseuds/Rimmaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Уотсон – Смерть. Он не должен был убить таксиста в финале «Этюда в розовых тонах», а Шерлок должен был умереть той ночью. Но Шерлок остался жив, и теперь мир начал разваливаться на части. События сезона представлены в слегка сверхъестественном виде. «Антея», Гарри и Себастьян изображены как остальные Всадники Апокалипсиса. Также говорится, что нужно, чтобы стать мифом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал: [Come and See by definewisdom](http://definewisdom.livejournal.com/36398.html)
> 
> Баннер: http://sherlockbbc.diary.ru/p201842769.htm?oam#more1
> 
> За баннер огромное спасибо **dzen_moroz ******
> 
> ****  
> **Иллюстрации:[Art by Togsos](http://archiveofourown.org/works/212986)  
> [Art by Venturous](http://sherlockbigbang.livejournal.com/15489.html)**  
> 

Том Эдвардс помнил, как раздались выстрелы и грохнул взрыв. Патруль был из числа самых обычных, где просто не стоит расслабляться, на всякий случай. Они ехали себе, и тут…

Из всего, что последовало дальше, память сохранила лишь крики и боль. Боль повсюду, много боли.

И кровь. Ее он запомнил тоже. То, как она поднималась вверх от ног, пропитывая одежду.

Следующим, что запечатлелось в памяти, были суетящиеся над ним врачи. По-прежнему было больно, и кто-то кричал, но теперь его запястье обхватила чья-то рука — очень крепко, однако он все равно едва ощущал ее. Он поднял веки и увидел перед собой исполненное спокойствия лицо. Человек смотрел ему в глаза и почему-то казался знакомым. В голове промелькнуло, что, пожалуй, он мог бы вспомнить его имя.

— Все будет хорошо, Том, — сказал тот.

А потом он снова уснул.

Когда он опять проснулся, он чувствовал себя бодрее, сознание прояснилось, а боль ушла.

Он открыл глаза и уткнулся взглядом в матерчатый потолок временной палатки полевого госпиталя, в которую его принесли.

От боли не осталось и следа. Должно быть, ему дали какой-то мощное обезболивающее. Надо же. Кто бы мог подумать, что в полевых госпиталях есть такие.

А в ногах постели, прямо у ступней Тома, сидел какой-то человек в камуфляже. Просто сидел, совершенно неподвижно, но ощущения угрозы от него не исходило. То, что Том оказался не один, успокаивало. Если бы он не видел его тогда, он подумал бы…

Том сел.

— Привет, — окликнул он. Мужчина обернулся, на его усталом лице появилась мягкая улыбка. Это был тот же человек, что сказал ему, что все будет хорошо. Том улыбнулся в ответ.

— Кто вы? — спросил он. Чувство непринужденности и того, что они знакомы, словно этот мужчина был одним из его лучших друзей, не исчезало.

— Зови меня Джоном, — сказал мужчина.

— Ладно. 

Том оглянулся. Палатка выглядела запущенной, вокруг царила тишина. Это было… неправильно. Здесь никогда не бывало тихо, даже посреди ночи, а в больничной палатке после такого взрыва тем более должно было быть полно пациентов, врачей и медсестер. А не только он и сидящий в углу постели Джон. 

— А где все? — спросил он.

— С ними все в порядке, — отозвался Джон, бросив взгляд через совершенно пустую палатку.

— Тогда почему здесь никого нет? — уточнил Том.

— Им здесь делать нечего, — ответил Джон. Сев на краю постели, Том опустил взгляд на свои ноги.

— Слава Богу, — выдохнул он, проведя по ним руками. — Я уж думал, мне их оторвало, — на мгновение он задумался об этом факте. — Они в порядке… хотя не должны.

В голове все было как в тумане. Что-то здесь было не так. Ноги не болели ни капельки. На них даже бинтов не оказалось. И он не в нелепой больничной пижаме, не раздет донага, так и остался в своей форме.

— Как?..

Джон протянул руку и мягко сжал его плечо.

— Тебя не удалось спасти, — произнес он. — Мне жаль.

Том изумленно уставился на Джона. Сами по себе слова содержали смысл, но вот укладываться в голове он решительно отказывался.

— Я… — начал он.

— Прости, — повторил Джон. — Но ты не волнуйся. Обещаю, все будет хорошо.

— Но кто же ты такой тогда? — спросил Том.

— Я — то, что случается дальше, — ответил Джон. Последовала мгновенная пауза, пока Том медленно осознавал значение сказанного. А затем Джон продолжил, — посмотри на меня. 

Том и сам не понял, почему, но подчинился. Посмотрел на Джона, прямо ему в глаза, все так же светившиеся заботой. А затем ему показалось, он что-то разглядел в их глубине, нечто, бывшее прямо там, вроде сияющего света или огня. Он вгляделся пристальнее, пытаясь понять, что это такое. Тьмы там тоже было хоть отбавляй, но свет казался таким ярким, таким ослепляющим.

Со вздохом поднявшись с постели, Джон опустил взгляд на лежащего на ней мертвеца. Порой ему хотелось просто придушить сестру.

 

*

 

Джон Уотсон родился а семье мистера и миссис Уотсон. Те были самой обычной парой, и его рождение тоже прошло совершенно обычно.

Не было ни дождя из жаб, ни бури. Денек, прямо скажем, выдался вполне себе славным. 

Да и сам Джон, в сущности, казался вполне себе славным ребенком.

Вот только в голове у него творились такие вещи, которые нормальными никак не назовешь.

Один из героев Оскара Уайльда как-то сказал, что человек должен знать все или ничего. Джон Уотсон от рождения знал _все_ , и это почти что сводило его с ума.

Первая произнесенная им фраза была на древнееврейском и в примерном переводе гласила: «Смерть и жизнь — во власти языка»[1]. Наверно, следует считать везением, что родители отмахнулись от этого, как от детского лепета.

Джону понадобилось два месяца, чтобы разобраться с буквально кишевшими в его голове языками и решить, которым из них правильно будет пользоваться.

Следующее произнесенное им слово было «смотри», заведомо способное вызвать куда меньший переполох. 

С самого первого взгляда на мать Джон знал, что она умрет. Он в точности знал, когда этот миг придет, сколько себя помнил. И еще он помнил события, произошедшие задолго до этого.

И так было с каждым. Он смотрел на окружающих и знал все их жизни, мысли, чувства и то, как они примут смерть. Он видел все заключенное них добро и зло, и он _понимал_.

Его смертная часть готова была вот-вот сломаться.

Родителей и учителей тревожили рисунки, которые он иногда рисовал. На них изображались грандиозные вереницы звезд или же гигантские цветовые вихри. Казалось, границ листа для них не существовало.

— Ты весь стол краской запачкал, — пожурила учительница начальных классов, глядя на попытки Джона нарисовать свою семью. Джон поднял на нее взгляд, как всегда до странности серьезный для ребенка, и ответил, что бумага чересчур маленькая.

— Тогда сделай их меньше, — предложила она, опустившись на колени. Джон видел, что она расстроена. Видел всю ее жизнь, протянувшуюся впереди и позади нее.

— Нельзя сделать вещи меньше того, чем они есть, — произнес он.

— Хорошо, — она ненадолго замялась. — Расскажешь, что ты нарисовал? Это твоя мама?

Джон посмотрел на гигантское красное пятно, на которое она указывала.

— Это моя сестра, — ответил он.

— А это твой папа? — задала она следующий вопрос, указывая на гигантской черное пятно на другой стороне.

— Это мой брат, — снова поправил он.

— Я не знала, что у тебя есть братья и сестры, Джон.

— Они есть, и их нет, — ответил он с тем серьезным выражением, которое всегда вызывает у взрослых снисходительную улыбку.

— А где же лица? — спросила учительница секунду спустя.

— Они им не нужны, — возразил он.

— Ну конечно же.

 

*

 

Джон знал, что внутри него живет две отдельных личности. Одна ходила в школу, возвращалась домой и, как хороший мальчик, ела горох, а другая — она была старой и видела, как миссис Паджетер через дорогу умирает в окружении своих кошек. Этот Джон был настолько огромным, что ему не было ни начала, ни конца — он существовал вечность, протянувшись в прошлое и будущее до того мига, покуда не умрет солнце, и даже еще дальше, пока не погаснет последняя звезда во вселенной.

_Тот_ он, который был в конце всего, улыбнулся миссис Паджетер и протянул ей руку, когда она проснулась и покинула тело.

— Джон, верно? — спросила она, посмотрев на него. — Ты живешь через дорогу; малыш Уотсонов. Что ты здесь делаешь?

Джон, маленький Джон, который вовсе не был огромен, непоколебим и вездесущ, знал, что его вовсе там нет, что он лежит в своей постели, на той стороне улицы, свернувшись в клубок. Но с другой стороны… он был и здесь, и там, и всюду.

Другой Джон, тот Джон, что понимал, каким образом они могут быть в двух местах одновременно, улыбнулся.

— Пора вернуться домой, — произнес он.

— Да, дорогуша, — ответила она. — Думаю, вероятно, так и есть. Тебе уже давно пора спать. Как и _мне_. Проводить тебя?

Она протянула руку, взяла его ладонь в свои.

Джон почувствовал, как в каждой его клетке разливается покой, а затем миссис Паджетер вышла из своего тела. Вот только этот кусок плоти и костей вовсе не был миссис Паджетер. Больше не был.

 

*

 

Человеческий мозг был чересчур мал для того, чтобы вынести всеведение. Оно было слишком огромно, оно впивалось когтями в то, что его окружало, и рвало это на части. Джон знал, что люди, бывшие до него, люди, кого он помнил как своих современников, сошли от этого с ума.

Так что он ничуть не удивился, когда встретил самого себя во сне. Он заранее знал, что так будет.

Джон стоял в камере пирамиды. Стены испещряли иероглифы, и он, осматриваясь, читал их с той же легкостью, что и детские книжки в местной библиотеке.

Это был рассказ, повесть о человеке, который был богом, которого предали и разрубили на части лишь затем, чтобы он вернулся снова.

Он знал эту историю точно так же, как знал все, но в то же время как-то иначе. Словно она… относилась к нему.

— Это вариант твоей собственной истории. Как и любой другой миф о жизни после смерти, — другой он сказал себе.

Он не _видел_ другую часть себя, но знал, что он там. Ему не было нужды видеть его, потому что он был повсюду.

— Ты должен разорвать меня, как его, — медленно произнес он.

— Не совсем так.

— Не хочу сходить с ума, — тихо сказал себе Джон. Его голос эхом разнесся по камере.

— Не волнуйся.

А затем возникло странное ощущение, названия которому Джон не мог найти ни в одном языке на земле, ни в живых, ни в мертвых, а после него он почувствовал…

Не пустоту. Пустота означала бы, что осталось незаполненное пространство. Он же ощутил целостность и _только лишь_ ее. Он посмотрел на покрывающие стены иероглифы, но уже не мог понять их с такой легкостью. Знание никуда не делось, но теперь он должен был тянуться к нему, должен был его желать.

— Спасибо, — произнес он. Ответа не последовало.

 

*

 

Когда Джона Уотсона подстрелили, он вполне откровенно мог сказать, что не хочет умирать. Для него не существовало покоя после смерти, никаких врат, ведущих на ту сторону. Проводить через них других было его работой, а ценой за это становилась смерть, исполненная ужаса и страдания, но никогда не позволявшая достигнуть другой стороны.

Он умирал младенцем и ребенком. С полдюжины раз он умирал стариком и умирал молодым мужчиной, сражаясь на войнах, на которых ему незачем было сражаться. И ему предстояло принять все эти смерти снова. Ни один миг боли и страданий не миновал его, он чувствовал все то же, что чувствовали обычные смертные, и страдал так же, как страдали они.

Брат его жалел, сестры не понимали.

Он был самым старшим и самым младшим — еще один парадокс его сущности.

Когда же его плечо прошила пуля, он почувствовал, как она погружается все глубже и глубже. И он взмолился.

_Боже, пожалуйста, дай мне жить._

Нелепо, правда?

 

*

 

Гарриет Уотсон никогда не существовала. Ни в одной официальной или законной базе. Если бы кому-то вздумалось искать записи о ее рождении и первых годах жизни, то он не нашел бы ровным счетом ничего.

Женщина в белом, которой предстояло стать Гарри Уотсон, появилась на восьмой день рождения Джона и принесла с собой торт. Ее присутствие ни у кого не вызвало никаких вопросов. Джон широко ей улыбнулся, в то время как все присутствующие практически немедленно направились к столу с закусками.

Проигнорировав внезапно вспыхнувший ажиотаж на канапе-сандвичи, Джон обнял сестру за талию.

Та немного помолчала, чуть отстранившись, а затем обняла его в ответ.

— Здорово снова повидаться с тобой, — произнесла она, прижавшись губами к его волосам.

 

*

 

_…хиникс пшеницы за динарий, и три хиникса ячменя за динарий; елея же и вина не повреждай._ [2]

Гарри приехала к нему в госпиталь. После Афганистана (в смысле, самого последнего Афганистана).

Она относилась к людям того субтильного типа, кого из вежливости называют миниатюрными. За последние семь тысячелетий и даже больше того ее внешность ничуть не изменилась. Джон досконально знал, как именно она изгибает бровь и как отбрасывает волосы за спину.

И ей тоже была свойственна парадоксальность. Всем им была свойственна, если уж об этом говорить. Она была сдержанной и в то же время потакала своим слабостям. А именно любви к выпивке.

Войдя в госпиталь, она остановилась на пороге и посмотрела на него.

— Наверху есть отделение, где лежат пациенты с расстройством пищевого поведения, — сообщила она. Джон кивнул.

— Я в курсе.

— Я туда не пойду, — твердо сказала Гарри. — Клара…

— Как она? — спросил Джон.

— Так же, всегда так же. Каждый день одно и то же. Мы не _меняемся_ , Джон. Мне так _скучно_.

— Ты опять напилась, — со вздохом произнес он. Гарри уставилась на него.

— Ты не представляешь, каково это! — бросила она, внезапно точно заполнив собою всю комнату. — Ты вечно преисполнен здравомыслия, или думаешь, что преисполнен, а на самом деле просто дурак!

Слова вылетали у нее изо рта как пули.

— Для _нас_ ничего не меняется, только для тебя, а ты — раз и даешь себя подстрелить, точно тебе наплевать.

— Я дал себя подстрелить, потому что мне не наплевать, — возразил Джон. Объяснить ей это нечего было и пытаться. В самой этой мысли было нечто чересчур человеческое. Она никогда не смогла бы ее понять. Вместо этого он сменил тему. — Гарри, ты выглядишь скверно.

— Врешь, — усмехнулась она. — С твоего ухода я не изменилась ни на йоту. А вот ты кажешься постаревшим, братишка.

— Я старше тебя, — заметил Джон и поморщился, когда она провела рукой по его плечам, потревожив провод капельницы.

— Только лишь метафизически, — накрутив на палец прядь волос, Гарри задумчиво уставилась на него. — Я спросила у остальных, не хотят ли они придти повидаться с тобой, но они отказались.

— Все в порядке, — произнес Джон. Гарри снова подняла на него взгляд.

— Ничего не в порядке, — отрезала она. — Потому что есть мы.

Последовала еще одна неловкая пауза, во время которой она осматривала стерильную белую палату, притворяясь, что ей нужно вдохнуть.

— Я рассталась с Кларой.

— Что? Почему? — он выпрямился. — Я думал…

— Мне скучно, — пожав плечами, ответила Гарри.

— Ты любишь ее…

— Для нас это не так, как для тебя. _Любовь_. Такая смертная штука.

— Ты тоже можешь любить, — возразил Джон. Он же видел ее рядом с Кларой, видел, как она была счастлива, как _заботилась_ о ней.

— Что ты об этом знаешь? — с горечью спросила она, затянув прядку на пальце так туго, что даже смотреть на это было больно. — Ты практически смертен.

Нахмурившись, она вздохнула, подошла ближе и взяла его за руку. Ее собственная была тонкокостной и хрупкой. Она никогда не поправлялась, ни на грамм. Нереальный идеал красоты, который воплощала его сестра, заставлял людей желать. Каждый, кто оказывался рядом с ней, чего-то желал — или в чем-то нуждался — но никогда не понимал разницы.

— Прости, _Джон_. Просто… Хотела бы я знать, каково это, иногда, — меняться, стареть.

— Совсем невесело, — задумавшись, ответил он. Она кивнула.

Другая сестра Джона и их брат совершенно точно не находились рядом — во всяком случае, в физическом плане. Но при этом они никогда не были далеко, и больничные запахи лишь плотнее обвили брата вокруг него, точно Джон услышал, как тот глумливо рассмеялся.

 

*

 

Крестовые походы тогда оказались чем-то вроде повода собраться всей семьей.

Все они набились в одно помещение. Собрались в одном из грязных шатров, где разместился трактир, и брат Джона расхохотался.

Тогда его имя было еще не Себастьян, а нечто чуть более длинное и напоминавшее вязкий гной. Джон, впрочем, тоже звался не Джоном. Он был пехотинцем в армии короля Ричарда. Странно, но практически всякий раз, стоило ему родиться британским подданным, как он заканчивал свои дни на Ближнем Востоке. Не то чтобы в то время уже была Британия.

Местечко оказалось отвратительным, несколько мужчин яростно сцепились за его старшую сестру. Один оседлал поперек груди другого и колотил его затылком об пол.

Они взглянули на Гарри, которую в то время звали не Гарри, и пили, пока не напились до беспамятства, а затем повторили, опрокидывая в глотки отвратительный дрянной эль.

И Себастьян расхохотался, а Джон подумал: _вот это жизнь, до чего же я ее ненавижу_. Но тогда на дворе был двенадцатый век. С тех пор многое изменилось, что бы Гарри ни говорила.

Их брата они, напротив, не видели. Стоило 1800-ым смениться на 1900-ые, как тот снова скрылся в тенях. Впрочем, он довольно часто встречался с их старшей сестрой, но она никогда об этом не рассказывала. Привычки болтать у нее не было. Иногда его пути и пути Джона совпадали, но они никогда не разговаривали.

Сестра тоже претерпела довольно странные изменения. Она всегда была воплощенным действием, уходила в него с головой, сражаясь с застывшей на лице яростной улыбкой. Она была на стороне Джона годы. Века. Но в последнее время она отдалилась, сделалась холодной и беспристрастной. В ней больше не осталось той почти что первобытной энергии, одна лишь молчаливая, смертоносная эффективность.

А Гарри осталась не у дел. Джон знал, что она чувствует это. Что оказалась вытеснена в страны третьего мира и на задворки человеческого сознания. Обычно о ней не упоминали, бросив ее в одиночестве, как непрошеного гостя, пришедшего с кем-то на день рождения, кого никто не знает, но не имеет достаточно смелости выставить вон. Но все-таки это было не совсем так. Кое-где ее попутно стали считать идеалом гламура и образцом очарования. Она разрывалась надвое больше, чем кто-либо из них. Эта раздвоенность причиняла ей боль и уже начала делаться видимой. Если вы замечали ее краем глаза, она казалась изможденной, но стоило посмотреть прямо, и она становилась прекрасной.

Джон не верил, что она не изменилась, но полагал, что она просто этого не замечает.

Джон знал, что из всех них лишь его не затронули перемены. Он один оставался таким же, как и был. Тот же самый, что в прошлом году, что в прошлом веке. Его лицо менялось, тело старело, он прожил сотню жизней, а то и больше, но в конечном счете, хотя его брат и сестры росли и изменялись, сам он оставался прежним.

Всегда. Неизменно. Непреложно.

 

*

 

В ящике письменного стола есть пистолет. Эта мысль крутилась в голове, точно навязчивая мелодия из одних и тех же четырех аккордов, вроде застрявшей там темы бас-гитары. Она не отпускала, и он успел изучить пистолет от и до, знал все его возможности так, как не знал его собственный создатель. Как не знал его собственный конструктор. Он знал его историю, знал каждую жизнь, что он отнял, знал его холодную, неумолимую волю.

Знал, что он принадлежит миру точно так же, как и войне.

Он возвращался к нему взглядом каждый день, а в голове крутилось: «начать с нуля, заново, вернуться к истоку и, возможно, в тот раз будет лучше».

Вместо этого он взял ноутбук и уставился в него. Раньше такого не было: современные технологии, делающие жизнь «проще», и _блог_.

Что написать… Но как написать что-то новое о мире, который никогда не меняется. Со вздохом он в который раз опустил крышку.

 

*

 

_Италия, 1507 год_

_Иди и смотри [3]_.

— У шлюхи на углу сифилис, — сказал брат, едва Джон — пока, конечно, еще не Джон, но это имя ничуть не хуже прочих — подошел к нему. — На твоем месте я бы держался от нее подальше.

Взглянув на нее, Джон увидел, что смерть висит над ней подобно туче. Девушка склонилась к юноше, оживленному и явно нервничающему. Первый раз предполагал подобное поведение. Джон увидел, как тот стиснул и расслабил пальцы на ткани штанов, не зная, куда деть руки. 

— Ну разве жизнь не прекрасна? — спросил брат, наблюдая, как проститутка берет юношу за руку и уводит в заднюю дверь. — Со всей своей мерзостью и гнилью.

— Я склонен полагать, что она прекрасна, _несмотря_ на них, — рискнул возразить Джон. — Зачем ты позвал меня сюда?

— Тебя не было, — ответил брат. — Мы тревожились.

— Из всего, о чем ты мог тревожиться, я последнее, на что ты станешь тратить время, — слабо улыбнувшись, заметил Джон. Брат хмыкнул.

— Знаю, но ты в курсе, какова Гарри. Она вечно хочет того, чем не может обладать.

— И чем может, — добавил Джон.

— Итак, ты собираешься остаться здесь? — спросил Себастьян, оглянувшись по сторонам. — Ты никогда не считал подобное забавным.

— Это не забавно, — возразил Джон. — Это работа.

— До чего уныло и скучно, старший брат. Указывает на твою смертность.

— Как и на отсутствие у тебя души.

Кто-то произнес имя Джона, его итальянское имя. Джон улыбнулся говорившему. Себастьян насмешливо ухмыльнулся.

 

*

 

Шерлока Холмса смерть обступала со всех сторон, вызывая странную смесь потрясения и опьянения. Джон вошел в комнату и тут же увидел ее: она льнула к нему, но не касалась. Понадобилась секунда, чтобы справиться с шоком. Как человек мог быть настолько окружен ею и все еще…

— Афганистан или Ирак?

И мысли Джона переключились на совсем другие вещи.

 

*

 

Ступив на место преступления, Джон знал о погибшей абсолютно все. Знал ее лучше всех ее знакомых. Она не была идеальной, таких не существовало, но ей была свойственна человечность. Затем он наблюдал, как Шерлок, всего лишь осмотрев ее, выдает полученные выводы. Это казалось каким-то сумасшествием, но это было _потрясающе_. Потому что ни один человек не в силах узнать так много, лишь взглянув и прикоснувшись. Ни один человек не в силах видеть настолько ясно.

Он ничего не мог поделать с охватившим его благоговейным трепетом. За все тысячелетия на этой планете не было _ничего_ , что его удивило бы, но Шерлок Холмс делал это каждое мгновение, а он даже не понимал, как у него это получается.

А потом Шерлок умчался, и за его догадками не мог поспеть даже Джон. Он понятия не имел, что такого важного в розовом цвете, и это было _восхитительно_.

Его нога не выдержала бы пешей прогулки до дома, но он не переживал по этому поводу. Терпение было частью его натуры, и в итоге он все равно его настигнет, как делал это всегда.

 

*

 

_И вышел другой конь, рыжий; и сидящему на нем дано взять мир с земли, и чтобы убивали друг друга [4]._

Сестра умела поразить внезапностью, поскольку никогда не действовала внезапно. Он был искренне рад увидеть ее в машине через дорогу, как и всегда теперь с головой ушедшей в телефон. Она тоже ничуть не изменилась. Ее лицо не знало морщин и увядания и всегда оставалось тем, что погнало в путь тысячи кораблей.

Кристоферу Марло никогда не узнать, насколько он оказался прав [5].

Когда они добрались до цели их путешествия, Джон увидел Майкрофта Холмса и все понял. В глазах смертного тот казался немного зловещим бизнесменом в хорошем костюме, но под другим взглядом с кончиков его пальцев сорвалась алая искра, а зонтик превратился в меч, острее любого, что доводилось видеть Джону. И при этом его мысли сохраняли… спокойствие, упорядоченность и логику.

Именно такой стала его сестра.

 

*

 

В самом начале она была сплошные зубы и когти и не нуждалась ни в чем, кроме собственных рук.

В те времена она облачалась в шкуры или покрывала кожу боевой раскраской из замысловатых завитков и узоров синего цвета, которые означали смерть всякому, кто приблизиться достаточно, чтобы заглядеться на них. Она была дикой и прекрасной.

Затем, много лет спустя, она взяла меч, лезвие которого никогда не ржавело, не ломалось и не тупилось. Она не расставалась с ним века, и его покрыло столько крови, что сам металл сделался красноватым.

После, когда канула в небытие эпоха мечей, как и все предыдущие, она обратилась к огнестрельному оружию: пистолету, винтовке, револьверу. Она держала их в руке, ощущая их тяжесть, глядя, как на стволе пляшут блики, холодные, точно отблески лунного света на снегу.

Теперь же их с успехом заменил Блекберри.

 

*

 

Шерлок Холмс был одержим смертью. В этом было свое колдовское очарование: он упивался ею, изучал ее, привлекал ее к себе. Джон не мог не поддаться, полетев навстречу этому обожанию, словно мотылек на огонь.

Спросите у античных богов: поклонение вызывает зависимость быстрее, чем любой нектар или амброзия.

Так что Джон последовал за ним и пришел, когда тот позвал, потому что и представить не мог, что поступит иначе.

 

*

 

Откройте 6 главу Откровения Иоанна Богослова и в немногословном рассказе сумасшедшего или пьяницы вы найдете первоисточник их имен.

Впрочем, это не совсем так. Единственным, кого назвали там по имени, был Джон, а он отказался от него годы, десятилетия, многие жизни назад.

Понадобился Себастьян, чтобы мнение изменилось. Даже его брат и сестры не знали суть его природы, хотя порой Джон думал, что, возможно, знает.

Сам он называл себя завоевателем, поддаваясь любви к вкусу книжных слов. Мир назвал его Мором, но он был больше этого, гораздо больше. Чума может принимать многие формы, а зло заражает гораздо эффективнее, чем что-либо другое, и так же быстро, как и болезни.

Были и такие, кто называл его Антихристом. Себастьян рассмеялся над этим, а Джон покачал головой, но промолчал. Это было не важно. Он будет здесь, когда пробьет последний час Себастьяна, точно так же, как и когда настанет конец всему.

 

*

 

Когда Джон посмотрел в окно, он увидел, что случится в следующие несколько минут.

Он увидел, как Шерлок и таксист стоят друг напротив друга, как Шерлок подносит пилюлю к свету. Кладет ее в рот и умирает.

Следующей душой в его списке будет Шерлок Холмс.

Никто, даже он сам, не был властен над судьбой. Он ошибся зданием не без причины. Это был конец. Не в его силах изменить то, что записано в книгах на языке древнем настолько, что не прочтет даже он.

Некоторые вещи высечены в камне, и он — не палач, а лишь корзина у гильотины, в которую падают головы.

Но он был еще и смертным.

А смертным дано право выбора, свобода воли.

И тогда Джон выстрелил и изменил мир, совсем немного, и мир вокруг него сотрясся.

 

*

 

А в совершенно другой плоскости Джон Уотсон приблизился к душе таксиста. Тот с удивлением посмотрел на него.

— Ты кто такой?

— Я здесь, чтобы отвести тебя к тому, что случится дальше, — ответил Джон, протянул руку и стал терпеливо ждать.

— Что? – с подозрением уставился на него таксист. — Что за игры?

— Никаких игр. Больше никаких. Теперь остался только я, — пожал плечами Джон.

— Но я умер, — произнес таксист и потянулся к своему плечу, глядя на себя, лежащего на полу.

— Точно, — подтвердил Джон, — в общем и целом.

— Меня застрелили.

— Это был я, — ответил Джон, приподняв брови, и вдохнул нечто, что в этой плоскости вовсе не было воздухом.

— Но если вы… — таксист поднял на него взгляд и вновь посмотрел вниз. — То, что происходит сейчас?

— Не тревожьтесь из-за этого, — произнес Джон.

— Ад существует?

— Простите, — на лице Джона появилась улыбка, немного напоминающая акулью, — не могу вам этого сказать.

Таксист протянул руку и сжал его ладонь, и теперь Джон знал каждую его клеточку, на мгновение, точно ярко вспыхнул и тут же погас свет, принося прозрачную ясность, ощутил это внутри него. От увиденного на него чуть было не накатила дурнота. Он чуть было не поддался тоске. Чуть было не начал чувствовать.

 

*

 

На самом деле ее звали не Антея. Настоящее имя было гораздо короче, но сейчас годилось и это. Они меняли имена как перчатки. Все, кроме Джона, который всегда был другим и которому каждую его жизнь имя давали смертные.

Он сразу понял, что она не в восторге. То, как она делала вид, что его просто не существует, всегда достоверно указывало на ее неодобрение. Хотя прямо сейчас все это могло быть вызвано лишь тем, что она не хотела, чтобы Майкрофт все понял. Но скорее всего она злилась.

Она знала… В конце концов, она была самой старшей после него и точно знала, что он сейчас только что сделал.

 

*

 

_Неизвестный номер:  
Равновесие во Вселенной нарушено._

_Джон Уотсон:  
Наполовину смертен._

_Гарриет Уотсон:  
Что ты на этот раз натворила, сестричка?_

_Неизвестный номер:  
Не я. Джон. Спас свое новое увлечение._

_Джон Уотсон:_  
Он не увлечение. И я наполовину смертен.  
Смертные обладают свободой воли. 

_Неизвестный номер:_  
Это всего лишь дело случая.   
Ты не такой. Ты мог проделать дыру в   
ткани Вселенной. 

_Джон Уотсон:_  
Вселенная все еще на месте,  
если только я действительно  
что-то не упустил. 

_Гарриет Уотсон:_  
Я уж думала, после смерти Елизаветы  
ты завязал с романами. Колись! 

_Джон Уотсон:_  
Это было четыреста лет назад.  
И сейчас все совсем не так. 

 

*

 

Посиделки в китайском ресторане с Шерлоком Холмсом после того, как застрелил человека и возможно разрушил Вселенную.

Джон никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Его не отпускало какое-то странное пьянящее чувство, что будто бы не осталось ничего невозможного. Часть его (большая, способная сокрушить мир часть) пыталась напомнить, что в этом было больше от работы, чем от его жалкой жизни. Джон игнорировал ее.

Он увидел проложенный судьбой путь и изменил его. По другую сторону стола Шерлок отпустил замечание насчет мужских ботинок или женской сумочки, и Джон, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся. Вот каково чувствовать себя по-настоящему живым, подумал он. Вот каково, должно быть, чувствовать себя человеком.

— Итак, — стоило смеху стихнуть, произнес Шерлок. — Заходят как-то военврач и высокоактивный социопат в китайский ресторанчик. Звучит как дурацкий анекдот.

— Звучит немного безумно, — ответил Джон, 

— И это самое интересное, — кивнул Шерлок.

Джон не мог не согласиться.

 

*

 

Шерлок Холмс не должен был остаться в живых.

Джон не возвращался домой — в свой настоящий дом — уже много лет, но тот по-прежнему стоял на своем месте, ничуть не изменившийся, как и он сам. В этом доме была комната, а в комнате книга, большая книга. Это не была какая-то конкретная книга, а только ее образ — все, что Джону требовалось знать.

Она писала сама себя.

Он открыл ее, поднял огромную обложку и миллионы страниц так, словно они не весили ни грамма. А затем прочитал.

_Шерлок Холмс подносит пилюлю к свету…_

Дальше текст становился неопрятным, одно было написано на другом. Для Джона значение обоих слоев было ясно, как день.

_Шерлок Холмс умирает,_ гласила строчка, а поверх нее шло: _Шерлок Холмс остается жить_.

Сестре это не понравится.

 

*

 

_Джон Уотсон:_  
Возможно, ткань Вселенной  
слегка износилась. 

 

*

 

— Ты весь вечер проходил взад-вперед, — не открывая глаз, сообщил с дивана Шерлок. — Действуй так же, как я с Майкрофтом.

— Как ты узнал, что я думаю о… — Джон запнулся и покачал головой. То, что Шерлок с такой легкостью мог читать кого-то вроде него, пусть даже и являвшегося смертным, все еще казалось невероятным и поразительным. — И как ты действуешь? 

— Игнорирую. Пусть губит чужие жизни.

— Ага, ну да, — Джон резко вдохнул. Рассказывать Шерлоку, что все вовсе не так просто, было бессмысленно. Возможно, он и мог вычислить семейные трудности Джона по тому, как тот держит телефон или сколько сделал шагов, прежде чем развернуться, но вряд ли был способен понять, что в данном случае от игнорирования проблемы в надежде, что все само утрясется, станет только хуже.

Он вывел вселенную из равновесия. Это была элементарная ошибка. Нечто настолько _основополагающее_ , что постигается вместе с умением дышать.

— Ты своей ходьбой нарушил ход моих размышлений, — продолжил Шерлок. — Если уж тебе так необходимо зацикливаться на алкоголизме твоей сестры, будь добр, делай это где-нибудь в другом месте.

Джон уставился на него. В конце концов, Шерлок открыл глаза и, нахмурившись, посмотрел в ответ.

— Бестактно? — спросил он. Поднапрягшись, Джон мог бы определить, обусловлен ли подобный вопрос истинной невинностью или же заботливо взращенным сарказмом, но он не стал и просто продолжил смотреть на Шерлока.

— Ясно, — произнес тот, снова закрыл глаза и кивнул самому себе, — бестактно.

Хуже всего, подумал Джон, решительно выходя из комнаты и поднимаясь в спальню, где он собирался продолжить ходить, топая как можно громче, что он не сожалеет о сделанном. Он помнил, как сказал Лестрейд: _Шерлок Холмс — великий человек, и я думаю, что однажды, при большом везении, он станет и хорошим_.

У Шерлока не было ни малейшего шанса, а Джон дал ему его. Он был встревожен и зол от того, что Шерлок полностью его игнорировал, но помимо этого он еще был немного горд.

Позабыв о своем намерении расхаживать по комнате, он опустился на край кровати и уставился в стену, вспоминая, насколько все было проще, когда ему было наплевать.

 

*

 

_Битва на Сомме, 1916 год [6]_

Джона зовут Грегор, и он умирает.

Немецкую форму он носит с гордостью. По крайней мере, носил, когда был в окопах этим утром, пробирался по стоявшей в них воде, с жадностью поглощал ту немногую пищу, что у них еще оставалась.

Ему холодно. Это состояние знакомо. Он чувствует, как неуловимо утекает из него жизнь.

Сестра сидит рядом, столь же прекрасная и лучезарная, что и всегда. Садится солнце, его последние лучи заливают ее багрянцем.

— Пора начать с начала, — говорит он. Она кивает, с удовлетворением окидывает взглядом поле — дело рук своих. Говорить больно. — Если бы я…

— Каково это? — спрашивает она. Она не кажется расстроенной. Ее брат лежит рядом в грязи, истекает кровью, и уже не разобрать, где грязь, а где кровь. Его охватывает ярость. Ей просто не дано понять.

— Похоже на ад, — отвечает он.

— Никогда не была в аду, — наконец, вновь обернувшись к нему, произносит она. Она кажется сбитой с толку. Не встревоженной, сожалеющей, или хотя бы обеспокоенной. Просто озадаченной.

— Ты прямо посреди него.

И это становится последними словами Грегора Эйкеля.

Сестра, нахмурившись, еще какое-то время в замешательстве смотрит на тело, а затем снова отводит взгляд.

— Это не ад, — говорит она сама себе, охваченная странным спокойствием, что всегда наступает после битвы. — Это я.

 

*

 

Там, вдали истирались нити реальности и ткань времени расползалась на куски. Там, вдали все быстрее и быстрее разваливалось на части.

Если бы Джон позволил себе, то самым краешком сознания ощутил бы это, как ощущал все остальное — все время и пространство. Он чувствовал, как оно убегает от него вдаль, и вот там была… пустота.

Но на Бейкер-стрит все было на удивление нормально, насколько, конечно, нормальной может быть жизнь с Шерлоком Холмсом. В кухонной раковине лежал собачий череп, на старой простыне (старой простыне _Джона_ ) над камином подсыхали брызги свиной крови, но был завтрак (омлет, бекон и тост; в конце-то концов, даже в этой жизни Джону случалось готовить в еще более антисанитарных условиях), газеты и странно-приятное молчание, пока Шерлок просматривал последние номера научных журналов, выписывал предложения, содержавшие ошибки, и подчеркивал те, что требовали дальнейшего изучения.

— Досужие домыслы, — время от времени бормотал он. — Откровенная ложь.

А когда встречалось что-то, чересчур вопиющее даже для того, чтобы заслужить хотя бы двусложный комментарий, он просто восклицал «чушь!» и драматично скрипел ручкой по бумаге, грозя прорвать лист. В какой-то момент Джон поймал себя на том, что гораздо больше времени смотрит на Шерлока, чем читает газету.

Ему вовсе не было нужды пользоваться глазами, он мог видеть Шерлока так, что тот и не заподозрил бы, но он _хотел_ этого, потому что, хотя в общеизвестном смысле ничего не было, Шерлок принадлежал ему.

Это была тревожащая мысль, так что он вновь уткнулся взглядом в газету и перечитал один и тот же абзац пятнадцать раз подряд, пока не выучил его наизусть, вырванный из размышлений о бесконечности очередным шерлоковым «Чушь!».

 

*

 

Особенность смерти в том, что люди постоянно живут с ней. Человечество, весь род людской, не может отмахнуться от нее, потому что она всегда рядом. Смерть заставляет меняться, сражаться, _делать_ что-то. Потому что осознание того, что однажды наступит конец, дает почувствовать, как утекает время.

Сгустком холода эта мысль гнездится в самой душе. _Я не буду жить вечно._ И это заставляет _действовать_. 

Шерлок Холмс знал смерть. Принял ее, сжился с нею. Возможно, это была его самая пугающая черта. А теперь он смерть обманул.

Хотя… он обманул судьбу, а это, если уж на то пошло, было чуточку хуже.

 

*

 

_Гарри Уотсон:  
Надежда умирает последней._

_Неизвестный номер:  
На самом деле это не так._

 

*

 

Главное, что следует знать о Джоне, это то, что он был (есть/будет) повсюду, все время: вездесущий, всепроникающий и вечный. На земле не существовало места, что могло бы от него скрыться. Где можно было бы от него скрыться. Он знал, что случится с котом Шредингера, но не собирался это говорить.

Очевидно, что подобное не могло быть правдой, ведь он был заключен в смертную форму и сам был смертен, но парадоксальным это было лишь в том случае, если вы сами считали это парадоксом. Необходимо понимать, что существует две плоскости бытия (если честно, больше двух, но это уже слишком усложняет дело): одна, в которой он был Джоном Уотсоном, вполне заурядным врачом и бывшим военным, коллегой Шерлока Холмса, и вторая.

Джон Уотсон стоял рядом с Шерлоком Холмсом и смотрел на тело.

_Другой_ он, как уже говорилось, был (есть/будет) повсюду, но также он прямо сейчас стоял около Шерлока Холмса, совершенно об этом не подозревавшего, и протягивал руку молоденькой девушке, довольно-таки напуганной.

— Он… — начала та, глядя на Джона. Она так и не договорила, но этого и не требовалось.

— Я знаю, — с чуть печальной улыбкой произнес он. — Но больше он никому не навредит, поверь мне.

— Кто вы? — спросила она, но все же вложила свою ладонь в его. Та дрожала, точно лист. — Вы должны им сказать, им нужно знать, что он… что он сделал. Его необходимо остановить.

— Не волнуйся, — с полным спокойствием ответил Джон. — Его остановят.

— Откуда вы знаете? — спросила девушка.

— Видишь человека рядом со мной? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Джон. Чуть повернувшись, она прищурилась.

— Вроде того. Высокий, темноволосый.

— Он его найдет и поймает.

— Откуда вы знаете? — повторила она, все еще не сводя глаз с причудливого призрака Шерлока, существовавшего в этой плоскости.

— Потому что я его знаю. Взгляни на меня, Джессика.

Обернувшись, она посмотрела ему в глаза.

А затем последовал звук, напомнивший вздох, и Джессика исчезла.

В мире смертных Джон глубоко вдохнул, глядя на принявшегося расхаживать взад-вперед Шерлока, неотрывно следуя за ним взглядом, но не произнося ни слова.

 

*

 

Кабинет Майкрофта Холмса был цитаделью эффективности. Весь он являл собой сплошные четкие линии и чистые поверхности.

Крышка его письменного стола представляла собой образец порядка, чему было две причины. Первая заключалась в том, что ее владелец был достаточно деятелен, чтобы ничто не успело на нем залежаться, а вторая — в том, что он был слишком ленив, чтобы вообще допустить подобное.

Люди обычно первым делом предполагали второе. Осознание ошибки часто переворачивало всю систему их миропредставления.

Майкрофт даже имел вид ленивого и вальяжного бюрократа, нашедшего свою нишу на служебной лестнице — достаточно высоко, чтобы иметь определенные полномочия, но недостаточно для крупных решений. С этой ролью он справлялся идеально.

Но, конечно же, он понятия не имел, что маскировка его помощницы еще совершеннее.

Однако все могло измениться, если бы то, что по ее мнению происходило, действительно бы происходило — как оно, собственно, и было, потому что в таких вещах она не ошибалась никогда.

Первый звонок раздался в четыре утра. Она не спала, просто не видела в этом смысла, когда постоянно есть столько всего, чем можно заняться. Наверно, это была ее самая любимая работа из всех, а ведь многие годы она играла роли королев и политиков. Выходила замуж за самых влиятельных людей в мире, а те, все до единого, умирали до срока.

Но впервые ее работа оказалась столь… продуктивной.

Майкрофт Холмс мог бы умереть в весьма почтенном возрасте, сидя в покойном кресле и потягивая из бокала бренди. Он мог бы умереть с улыбкой на лице и осознанием того, что по мере своих возможностей делал то, что должен. Но также он мог бы умереть, неся ответственность за гибель сотен людей, хотя на мыски его крайне дорогих туфель не упало бы ни капли крови.

И она помогла ему с этим.

Любоваться этим было настоящим наслаждением.

Или было бы, если бы она не была так непоколебимо уверена, что все движется к концу.

Первый знак пришел с самого юга Америки. В нем говорилось о разворованных могилах. А странно было то, что могилы словно разрыли изнутри.

Майкрофт отшучивался, называя произошедшее суеверным вздором, но он был слишком умен, чтобы перестать этим интересоваться, а Антея слишком хорошо знакома с фактами, чтобы не забеспокоиться.

И это было только начало. Чаши весов… колебались.

 

*

 

_Джон Уотсон:_  
Сегодня он поймал серийного насильника.  
Скажи мне, что мне не следовало его спасать. 

_Неизвестный номер:  
Тебе не следовало его спасать._

_Джон Уотсон:  
Тебе не помешали бы некоторые человеческие черты._

_Неизвестный номер:  
А тебе не помешало бы помнить правила._

 

*

 

Антее снилась кровь.

Она видела, как та окрашивает мир багрянцем, пропитывает его. С мечом в руке она шествовала по полю боя, и в ее ушах звучала барабанная дробь, а крики складывались в симфонию.

Гарри снились пустые бутылки.

Она давно уже осушила их до последней капли. Ее память хранила в себе пустыни и сны фараонов; годы изобилия и годы голода. Ей не снилось ничего, но она хотела всего, и жажда мертвой хваткой впивалась ей в грудь. Она перевернула одну из бутылок. По горлышку скользнула последняя крошечная капля, замерла на краю, упорно цепляясь за стекло, но так и не упала.

Себастьяну, где бы он ни был, снилась тьма.

Тьма расстилалась перед ним, медленно струилась вперед, поглощая свет. Она была прекрасного, насыщенно-черного оттенка. Никаких отблесков, никаких отражений, хотя, если внимательно присмотреться, в ней, как в радужных переливах разлившейся нефти, можно было увидеть все цвета радуги. Он шел сквозь нее, касался ее кончиками пальцев, был ею. Просыпался он всегда с улыбкой.

Джону снилось все.

 

*

 

Шерлок Холмс танцевал со смертью с тех самых пор, как стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы понимать метафоры. Не было ничего слаще вкуса жизни, и не существовало лучшего способа ощутить его, чем увидеть смерть.

Он любил ее тайну, ее полноту.

В четыре года он обнаружил посередине дороги мертвого ежика. Его внутренности все еще хранили следы шин сбившей его машины.

В девять он впервые увидел покойника.

В двенадцать впервые увидел жертву убийства.

В семнадцать впервые присутствовал при чужой смерти.

Всю свою жизнь он выстроил вокруг этих событий.

Джон знал это. Он хранил это знание глубоко внутри себя, словно секрет, по очень и очень многим причинам. Они заставляли его смертную часть трепетать от ужаса, потому что Шерлок Холмс принадлежал ему. С самого момента рождения.

Джон Уотсон не мог бы оставить его, даже если бы захотел.

В том, чтобы быть таким, как он, знать все, не было ничего забавного. Все — самое большое слово на свете, оно больше вселенной, вечности и бесконечности. Все — это _все_ , все, что когда-либо было, есть и будет; все в этой вселенной, в следующей и в той, что придет на смену ей. Достаточно, чтобы сойти с ума. Так что он пытался об этом просто не думать. Его мысли шли в несколько уровней, и он не позволял человеческому разуму погружаться на самые глубокие, те, что знали о смерти каждой звезды. Это было единственным объяснением, которое он сумел придумать, тому, почему никогда не видел появления Шерлока.

А теперь он просто не мог отвести взгляд.

 

*

 

Сара принадлежала к тому типу женщин, в которых Джон влюблялся в каждой из своих жизней. Она была доброй, серьезной и напоминала ему всех их.

Джон не думал, что кто-нибудь сумеет оценить то, что она напоминает ему дюжину покойниц, но ничего не мог поделать. Он ей улыбнулся, уже зная, что именно так все и должно было произойти.

Он должен был постигнуть каждую грань жизни, чтобы правильно ее понимать. Знать любовь, смех, счастье, чтобы понимать, каково их лишиться. Все его жены умирали молодыми.

Шерлока не должно было быть здесь. Но Джон его спас, и тот пришел.

Это было странное чувство, словно его жизнь раздвоилась, а затем он вспомнил, как в книге один текст был написан поверх другого, и понял: _это действительно так_.

Что-то должно было сломаться.

Когда он сумел изменить направление полета стрелы, на мгновение промелькнула мысль, что настал конец, все кончено. Но затем человеческое сознание уступило место _другому_ , и он осознал, что сердце Шерлока Холмса продолжает биться. Сара тоже была жива. И теперь Джон не знал, плакать ему или смеяться.

 

*

 

_И когда Он снял седьмую печать, сделалось безмолвие на небе, как бы на полчаса. [7]_

Токио на полчаса накрыла тишина.

Случившееся было не из тех событий, что можно утаить, хотя Майкрофт Холмс очень старался.

Молчали не только люди, замолкло совершенно все. Истинное чистое безмолвие. Она даже не могла представить себе такое. Шум был частью ее натуры, а мир без него казался…

Она вздрогнула и вежливо улыбнулась Майкрофту, когда тот поинтересовался, не слишком ли холодно в кабинете.

— Нет, сэр. Я в порядке, — ответила она и вернулась к решению проблемы.

— Чем же могло быть это вызвано? — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, спросил Майкрофт. Никогда прежде он не демонстрировал, что чего-то не знает. Это почти вызывало тревогу. Если бы она знала, что это такое.

 

* 

 

_Неизвестный номер:_  
Семейная встреча. В полдень.  
На обычном месте. 

*

 

_Помпеи, 79 год н.э._

Облака пепла все росли, пока они вдвоем, Джон и его брат — ну или же Марк и Тит на этот раз, — шли по улице

— Ты чувствуешь его присутствие в воздухе, верно? — произнес Тит, который позже назовет себя Себастьяном, и улыбнулся прыгавшим на улице детям. Через всю история Марк видел, как отзовется эхо давних событий. — Он приближается. _Мы приближаемся._

Джон вздохнул. В этом городе находились лишь их метафизические формы. Катастрофа не оборвет его жизнь. Сам Марк был сейчас в Риме, слушал выступавшего на форуме оратора. От четырехчасового извержения он в шоке упадет на колени, а ночью будет плакать во сне.

— Они до того _слепы_ , — протянул Себастьян. — До того _глупы_. Будет изумительно.

— Будет так, как будет, — возразил Джон. На его лице не промелькнула при этом даже тень эмоций. — Ни больше, ни меньше.

— В будущем это назовут трагедией, — продолжил Себастьян.

— Слова, — ответил Джон… Вот только пока еще он не был Джоном, совсем не был. Сейчас он просто _был_. — Бессмыслица.

 

*

 

Себастьяна никто не видел уже больше ста лет.

Лично Джон был ему за это благодарен. Тысячелетия в обществе брата было слишком большим сроком. Брат не просто _выполнял_ свою работы, он любил ее. Антея сжилась с работой, ее тянуло к ней, но она никогда не наслаждалась ею так же, как Себастьян.

Гарри, ну, Гарри была Гарри и не сомневалась, что всегда ею останется.

Дальнейшие события разворачивались в двух направлениях, и, чтобы полностью их понимать, необходимо видеть оба.

В мире смертных Джон Уотсон сидел напротив Гарриет Уотсон в кафе. За столиком неподалеку знакомая женщина в идеально пошитом костюме безостановочно что-то набирала в Блекберри, прихлебывая эспрессо.

В другой плоскости имелся стол, увеличивавшийся в соответствии с количеством желающих сесть за него. В настоящий момент он был довольно маленьким. У стола стояло четыре кресла, хотя точнее было бы назвать их тронами.

Первый трон был сделан из костей, выбеленных до такого оттенка белого, какой просто не мог вместить человеческий разум. Сидевшая на нем женщина, если только это было женщиной, представляла собой наглядное определение слову «желание». Она была красива красотой, причудливо соединявшей в себе женские и мужские черты, ее одежды были белого, такого чистого сияющего белого цвета, что от него у любого человека началась бы резь в глазах, увидь он их — если бы только это было возможно.

Справа он нее стоял металлический трон, чью спинку усеивали шипы, напоминавшие зубья пилы или наконечники копья. Глядя на него, можно было услышать шум и _лязг_ машин, а самые кончики шипов покрывала ржавчина. Стоило на них посмотреть, как во рту поселялся отвратительный привкус пыли и металла, как от застарелой крови.

Сидевшая на нем женщина была не менее прекрасна, чем первая, но ее красота казалась иной. Цвет ее алых одеяний был словно специально создан для нее, первозданной роковой женщины. Ее глаза тоже горели красным, а если смотреть в них слишком долго, начинало казаться, что в них пляшет пламя. Длинные ногти на руках сияли тем же оттенком алого, что и платье. При беглом взгляде они больше напоминали когти. 

Дальше, по правую руку от кресла из металла стоял черный трон. Он был пуст, но его присутствие само по себе ощущалось до того внушительно, что нельзя было и представить, будто его нет. Его чернота была столь подлинной и глубокой, что казалось, словно она поглощает свет. Также создавалось такое впечатление, что его покрывает нечто вроде нефти, которая кап-кап- _капала_ с подлокотников, натекая на полу в лужицу чистой тьмы. Даже взглянуть на это кресло без того, чтобы не похолодеть, было невозможно, а желудок выворачивало наизнанку от тягучей нефти.

Замыкая круг, справа от черного трона стояло еще одно кресло, на этот раз из обычного дерева. Покрывавший его лак, казалось, стерся от частого использования, оставив гладкую и чистую поверхность. Это было просто старое кресло, не больше и не меньше, и на вид оно казалось до ужаса удобным. При взгляде на него вспоминалось свое любимое кресло или бабушкино кресло-качалка.

Сидел в нем Джон Уотсон и выглядел при этом не более и не менее примечательно, чем обычно, за исключением того, что если заглянуть ему в глаза, можно было увидеть вселенную.

В лондонском кафе Гарри Уотсон толкнула руку брата.

— Итак, расскажи мне о своем парне, — поддразнивая, потребовала она.

— Он не мой парень.

В тронном зале дама в красном подняла руку. Все затихли.

— Не наше дело изменять человеческие судьбы, — произнесла она, и в ее голосе звучала последняя молитва каждого умершего солдата.

— Я не мог дать ему умереть, — зло ответил Джон Уотсон.

— Наш брат сказал бы, что твоя человеческая сторона испортила тебя, — продолжила она.

— Вообще-то он мудак, — заявила женщина в белом. Брат и сестра разом к ней обернулись. — Что? Лишь то, что мы сейчас не в человеческом мире, не означает, что он не может быть мудаком.

— Каково бы ни было твое мнение о нашем брате, мы собрались здесь обсудить не его.

В лондонском кафе Джон с глубоким вдохом уткнулся взглядом в чашку чая. Он любил чай, тот успокаивал, пробуждал воспоминания о дюжине жизней. В чае не было ничего сложного.

— Ну так и когда я его увижу? — поинтересовалась Гарри.

В тронном зале раздался раскат грома.

— Ты знаешь, как это действует, — произнесла дама в красном, через стол склонившись к брату. — Нельзя что-то изменить и ждать, что все пойдет своим чередом. Шерлок Холмс должен умереть.

— Слушай, я разберусь, — ответил Джон. — Все будет в порядке.

— Если ты этого не сделаешь, то разберусь уже я.

— А что подумает об этом твой работодатель? — поинтересовался Джон.

— Он не узнает.

В кафе женщина в углу встала и, не отрывая взгляда от экрана Блекберри, вышла. Улыбка Гарри Уотсон сделалась чуть шире необходимого.

— Он, должно быть, по-настоящему потрясающий, раз ты из-за него наломал столько дров, — произнесла она.

— Как там Клара? — спросил Джон, и на этом они закончили.

 

*

 

_Возможно, пригодилась бы  
небольшая помощь. ШХ_

_Джон Уотсон:  
Ты где?_

 

*

 

Шерлок подставился под удар. Точнее, нападавший ударил Шерлока, а потом еще раз, и еще, и еще.

Они ковыляли на Бейкер-стрит, и Джон задавался вопросом, какого черта он думал, когда творил это. Ему не следовало идти туда, отбиваться от нападавших. Он должен был просто позволить избить Шерлока до смерти в том переулке. Возможно, было еще не слишком поздно.

Но вместо этого он закричал и, потеряв голову, бросился на них. Насколько можно быстро разобравшись с двумя подонками, он обернулся к Шерлоку. Тот стоял, наклонившись, большую часть сил своего незаурядного ума сосредоточив на том, чтобы дышать.

Он попытался убедить себя, что побежал на автомате. Мозг среагировал на драку, на то, что кого-то бьют, и он даже не подумал, что это может быть решением _всех проблем_.

Но это была ложь. Причем посредственная, потому что Джон мог думать о безграничном числе вещей в секунду, если ставил себе такую задачу, а потому едва увидев происходящее, сразу же понял, в чем дело. Если честно, понял, как только получил то сообщение от Шерлока. Он мог бы не спешить, мог бы застрять в пробке. Найти миллион и один способ спасти мир, просто _не_ приехав в последний момент.

Но он приехал, и теперь у него на плечах лежала рука Шерлока Холмса, а сам он наполовину нес, наполовину втаскивал его по лестнице в их квартиру. Он мог бы бросить его, уложить на диван и согласиться с шерлоковыми заявлениями, что с ним все в порядке и ему не нужна медицинская помощь. В конце концов, это Шерлок нарушил равновесие и сейчас у природы был более чем хороший шанс найти способ разобраться с этим, если он бросит все на произвол судьбы.

Но он этого не сделал. Не позволив Шерлоку оттолкнуть себя, он задрал рубашку и осмотрел его ребра, а затем просидел полночи рядом, чтобы убедиться, что Шерлок не перестал дышать (что и случилось однажды, всего один раз, но это была самая долгая минута в жизни Джона).

Он должен был все это прекратить.

Но он не мог.


	2. Chapter 2

Все, что она сказала: им просто повезло, что это произошло ночью.

Реки крови. Обычно это было метафорой.

Несмотря на то, что Майкрофт Холмс встал в два часа ночи, у него был на удивление свежий вид. Костюм сидел безупречно, а в движениях не чувствовалось и намека на одурманенность. Не знай она его лучше, подумала бы, что он не человек.

Они стояли на берегу Темзы, и он с любопытством смотрел на образец в банке.

— Довольно по-библейски, не правда ли? — спросил он. Она, как и предполагалось, усмехнулась, но взгляда не подняла. Теперь все зашло слишком — чересчур — далеко.

Новостное приложение в телефоне сообщало, что половину Индии накрыло полчище москитов, а в Бразилии есть подтвержденный случай черной оспы.

«По-библейски» было весьма подходящим определением.

Посмотрев на Майкрофта, она на секунду задумала, сумел бы он принять решение, расскажи она, что выбор состоит между миром и его братом. 

Но разве она здесь не поэтому?

 

*

 

_Неизвестный номер:  
Он все еще жив._

_Джон Уотсон:  
Дай мне еще время._

_Неизвестный номер:  
Ситуация все ухудшается._

 

*

 

Жизнь на Бейкер-стрит представляла собой самое любопытное сочетание домашнего уюта и форменного безумия из всех, что знал Джон, а у него был обширный опыт. Он никогда еще не сходился с кем-либо настолько быстро, как с Шерлоком Холмсом.

Мир снаружи разваливался на куски, но внутри квартиры все словно каким-то образом удерживало друг друга, не давая разлететься на части.

Шерлок бывал ужасен. Приводил в ярость, бросался оскорблениями. Он мог насмехаться над умственными способностями Джона, а в следующий миг разразиться гневом. Но между тем и этим проскальзывали мгновения, когда он был совсем иным, абсолютно потрясающим.

Джон старательно сглаживал острые углы, и Шерлок понемногу учился вести себя так же. Все было так _по-человечески_ , даже полуночные поездки на места преступлений, даже изучения доказательств или попытки разобраться в загадке ночь напролет. Они говорили обо всем подряд, начиная самыми обыденными темами (в каком ресторане с едой на вынос готовят самую лучшую говядину с соусом из черных бобов) и заканчивая весьма своеобразными (мог ли одноногий мясник из Бирмингема похитить кошку посла).

И Джон всей душой любил каждую секунду этой жизни, даже если происходящее доводило его до безумия. Даже импровизированные концерты в полшестого утра. Даже эксперименты и насмешки. Насколько было в его силах, он отплачивал тем же и старался не вспоминать то, о чем, на самом деле, следовало не забывать.

Шерлок Холмс должен был умереть.

Джон знал это.

Но…

Сестра была права: он все сильнее привязывался, все сильнее походил на человека. Границы делались все расплывчатее, а, возможно, и вовсе исчезли. Никогда прежде у него не возникало никаких «но». Ничего, кроме кристальной ясности. Смертность же все затуманивала.

Шерлок уехал в Беларусь, и у Джона появилось время все обдумать. Составить план. Конечно, он не станет ничего делать сам, но он знал, как добиться необходимых событий. Он мог бы сделать так, чтобы Шерлока в какой угодно день недели сбила машина, но такая смерть казалась _неправильной_ для Шерлока Холмса. Он должен был уйти ярко: нечто потрясающее, невероятное, нечто, что спасет мир.

Вот только Джон пытался не думать, что теперь, какую бы смерть Шерлок ни принял, это все равно спасло бы мир.

 

*

 

_Лондон, 1665 год [8]_

— Полагаю, теперь моя очередь, — произнес брат, склонившись над постелью. Джон — в этот раз его тоже звали Джон, некоторые имена никогда не выходят из моды — попытался сглотнуть.

— Пожалуйста… — начал он, но слова то и дело застревали в горле. Он бредил. — Прекрати это.

— Еще не время, брат. Ты, как и я, знаешь, что все должно идти своим чередом.

— Пожалуйста… — у Джона уже появились опухоли в паху и на шее. Он знал, что это значит. Его жена умерла точно так же, он видел, как она билась в судорогах и стонала от боли. Теперь была его очередь. Болели все мышцы, его колотила дрожь, хотя он и знал, что кожа под прикосновением просто огненная. — Умоляю тебя, брат.

— Тебе дана смертность, чтобы ты знал, что такое страдание, — с напыщенным самодовольством произнес сидящий над ним человек. — Это твои слова, верно? Ты смертен, чтобы понимать свою собственную природу. Понимать это. 

Джон умирал еще три часа, и в конце он плакал в бреду агонии. Он бы кричал, но голос пропал. А брат смотрел, не упуская ни секунды.

 

*

 

Шерлок вернулся из Восточной Европы, раздраженный и раздражительный, и от этого должно было стать проще. Действительно должно. Но не стало.

Совсем. Стало только хуже.

Джон видел, как Время идет трещинами. В дюжине разных мест по всему миру случились наводнения. По южным государствам Америки собирался ударить ураган, и он знал по имени каждого, кто уже погиб или еще только погибнет, и это все была его вина. 

Вина. Это было нечто новое. _Чувство вины._

Он был знаком с ответственностью в человеческом понимании, но теперь она поднялась на метафизический уровень.

_И ад следовал за ним [9]._

Шерлок почти все время вел себя как ребенок, был невыносим и до чертиков неблагодарен. Он сохранил для него мир, _дал_ ему мир. И теперь все трещало по швам. Мир рушился.

Он подумал, что, может, ему следует просто достать пистолет и прострелить Шерлоку его потрясающие мозги. Это могло решить все их проблемы. Но, опять же, могло и не решить. Теперь все зашло настолько далеко, что пути назад, возможно, уже и не было.

Он с осторожностью подумал о будущем, и тут произошло нечто, чего никогда раньше не случалось. Время раскололось.

Обычно оно представляло собой четкую линию. То, что _случится_ , неважно, что именно, тянулось до скончания дней и дальше, в вечное небытие.

Обычно он просто _знал_ это. Теперь же он видел.

Он убил Шерлока, кровь и мозги забрызгали всю квартиру. Миссис Хадсон в слезах. Майкрофт в ярости, а Лондон рассыпается на части, рушится до тех пор, пока от него не осталось и следа.

Он устроил смерть Шерлока, в морге на столе холодное тело. Немного поплакав, Молли встает и с полным профессионализмом выполняет вскрытие. Появился Мориарти, и внезапно улицы стали алыми от крови. Воцарился хаос.

Шерлока убила сестра. Он бесследно исчез, его больше никто не видел и ничего о нем не слышал. Во вселенной была прореха, которая и должна была быть, но сердцевина не замирала.

Шерлок погиб совершенно случайно. Горе, потрясение, появился Мориарти, немного безумный, без противовеса, без достойного противника, без _цели_. Мир _исчез в огне_.

Шерлок остался жив. Мир больше не в силах был вместить его, и настал конец.

Шерлок оставался жив, погибал, спасался, мир погибал, выживал, исчезал в огне, проваливался, раскалывался на части, рассыпался и умирал снова, и снова, и снова. Джон видел смерть Шерлока тысячу раз и еще тысячу тысяч.

Видел, как сотрясался, крошился, разваливался на куски мир.

Воображаемые картины обрушились на него, их было так много, столько _всего_ разом. Они наслаивались одна на другую, как самый жуткий в мире коллаж. Шерлок умер, мир умер, люди умирали сотнями.

Это было слишком. Он не мог этого выдержать, только не в этом теле. Казалось, голова готова вот-вот взорваться. Его словно раздирало на части, словно он бултыхался в неопределенности.

Он вцепился в одно из ответвлений будущего и потянул его к себе, отталкивая остальные.

Это было вполне конкретное будущее.

Шерлок был жив. Лежал на диване в комнате, захламленной атрибутами наркотической зависимости. За окном Лондон схлопывался в самого себя, а его спаситель оказался заперт в полужизни человека, который должен быть мертв. 

Чистилище на манер Шерлока Холмса, накачавшегося наркотой до бровей в поисках выхода.

Он открыл глаза, до неприличия темные на пепельно-бледном лице.

— Джон? — позвал он. — Я… тебя вижу. Ты подобен звездам.

Джон оглянулся, но единственной его версией здесь был он сам, прежний, еще не живший в этом будущем (и уже живший, потому что он был всюду и везде, но держать в голове линейную прогрессию гораздо проще).

— Ты — врата, - произнес Шерлок. Его голос звучал даже не как эхо, а как отголосок эха. — Я могу видеть сквозь тебя.

— Шерлок, ты под кайфом, — так уверенно, как только получилось, сказал Джон.

— Есть поверье, что наркотики распахивают глаза и дают увидеть правду, — ответил Шерлок. — Ты ведь настоящий?

— Думаю, только я и остался, — произнес Джон, и это были слова, сказанные полностью им, не Джоном-человеком, и не той другой частью его личности, а им в целом.

— Я тоже так думаю…

В настоящем Джон выпустил это будущее, позволяя осколкам времени заскользить прочь, постепенно исчезая. Он не мог выдержать этого, да оно и не помогло. Он не получил ответа, какой вариант действий лучший, лишь стал свидетелем горя.

Какое-то время настоящий мир оставался зыбким и туманным, словно он все еще плыл. Так было, пока он не открыл холодильник.

— Голова в холодильнике, — произнес он, и внезапно все снова стало реальным, ад пока не разверзся, и, возможно, время еще оставалось.

 

*

 

_Неизвестный номер:  
Где ты?_

_С. Моран:  
Выполняю свою работу._

_Неизвестный номер:  
Это важно._

_С. Моран:  
Я занят._

 

*

 

Число жестоких преступлений за последние несколько недель увеличилось. Лестрейду поручали новые расследования убийств быстрее, чем он успевал оформлять документы. Большинство из них были мелкими и незначительными. Жена, размозжившая мужу голову скалкой, потому что тот спал со своей секретаршей. Случайно столкнувший с лестницы младшего братика подросток. Пять пошедших не так ограблений, два вооруженных грабежа, в ходе которых «герои» обнаружили, что героизм часто имеет некоторый неприятный побочный эффект (вроде выстрела в голову). Еще были передозировки.

Создавалось такое впечатление, будто каждый подонок в стране решил направиться в Лондон. Должно быть, выдался месяц с гласным в названии.

Произошло это, естественно, когда все, что было плохо, грозило стать еще хуже.

Появилось послание для Шерлока Холмса, и уж _поверьте_ , ни к чему хорошему это привести не могло.

 

*

 

Мир решил, что настал Апокалипсис, ну или по крайней мере так решил Интернет. Или же он так думал, пока Майкрофт не решил, что свобода слова является лишь оправданием человеческой неспособности не лезть, куда не просят.

Каким-то неведомым образом, ни одно сообщение с упоминанием Страшного суда, похоже, не дошло до адресата. Настоятель маленькой церквушки в Алабаме потихоньку начинал приходить в ярость. Студентка Университета Северной Англии писала всякие грубости в комментариях и окошках РеКапчи, но они так и не увидели свет.

Человечество, глубоко увязнув в Интернете, так и не поняло, до чего легко управлять компьютерами.

Антея могла делать тысячу вещей сразу. Конечно, она не справлялась с многозадачностью так же хорошо, как старший брат, но ее возможностей вполне хватало, чтобы сдерживать слухи. Майкрофт и без того был занят с главами государств. Она всегда оставляла его во время этих разговоров одного. Для смертного они удавались ему по-настоящему хорошо, у него всегда получалось найти правильное соотношение между манипуляцией и посулами.

Впрочем, сегодня она прислушивалась к происходящему.

У нее было разработано пять различных способов умертвить Шерлока Холмса, но она, как минимум, собиралась дать брату шанс все исправить. Убить человека без его согласия она в любом случае не могла. И не имела не малейшего желания выяснять, что будет, если она убьет Шерлока Холмса, а тот не умрет.

Возможно, от этого станет только еще хуже.

 

*

 

_Гарриет Уотсон:  
Мне кажется, или мир собирается  
пойти к чертям собачьим?_

_Неизвестный номер:  
Не кажется. Не поговоришь с ним?_

_Гарриет Уотсон:  
Попытаюсь._

 

*

 

_Где-то в Атлантическом Океане, 1832 год_

Не было ни места, чтобы пошевелиться, ни света, чтобы разглядеть что-либо; только прижатые к нему со всех сторон тела.

Хотя он все равно все видел, каждую утрату и потерю, во всех подробностях.

Он не ел уже несколько дней. На следующий день в животе перестало урчать. В голове не осталось ни единой мысли, и все же там было все.

А затем появилась сестра. Здесь не было ни клочка свободного места, где она могла бы встать, но каким-то образом ей удалось уместиться между телами. Она была столь же реальной, как и все вокруг, но ее здесь не было.

Она мягко коснулась его лица. У нее был такой вид, словно она хотела что-то сказать, но не могла. В темноте трюма ее белизна резала глаза.

Во рту слишком пересохло, чтобы говорить, но она и так поняла, чего он хочет. _Останься,_ попросил он.

Он взяла его за руку.

На следующий день его тело выбросили за борт. Работорговцам мертвый груз ни к чему.

 

*

 

Джон направлялся к Саре, когда заметил брата.

Как и сестры, Себастьян не менялся. Он стоял на углу улицы в длинном черном пальто, которое смотрелось на нем как доспехи. У него была коротко подстриженная бородка и идеально уложенные волосы. А еще он улыбался. Прохожие замечали краем глаза его улыбку, спешили отступить и ускоряли шаг.

— Сколько лет, сколько зим, — заметил Джон, подойдя к нему. Он не совсем был уверен, чем вызвано его появление. Применение к брату и сестрам всезнания требовало слишком больших усилий, так что обычно он и не пытался. Смотреть в Себастьяна было все равно, что в бездонную яму. Или же в нефтяную скважину.

— Не интересно, чем я занимался? — спросил Себастьян. Ухмылка на его лице сделалась шире.

— По правде говоря, нет, — ответил Джон.

— А возможно, следовало бы.

Он так и не понял, как Себастьян сделал это. Не понял, как именно это произошло. Но на несколько минут Джона нигде не было, вообще нигде.

Это было невозможно, и именно поэтому обязано было оказаться правдой.

Эти несколько минут стали мгновениями чистейшего одиночества, какое когда-либо испытывал Джон, за все свои жизни, вплоть до начала времен, когда он парил в эфире как мельчайшая частица чего-то в необъятных просторах ничего, еще до появления брата и сестер, до того, как он сам был определен.

Иногда, в моменты, когда мир, казалось, неудержимо мчался вперед и его человеческой стороне хотелось с криком попытаться схватить и остановить этот бег, Джон спрашивал себя, не существует ли он лишь потому, что существует. Он был самым первым, началом, истоком, но как только что-то возникло, то должен был возникнуть и он, ведь ничто не длится вечно, а раз он был первым, то, может быть, это он дал всему начало.

От этих мыслей его смертный разум начинал разрываться от боли, но его другая часть, его большая часть, та часть, что видела, как гибнут планеты, звезды и галактики, не думала, что этот вопрос важен.

Но в эти несколько минут, после того, как он увидел Себастьяна, не было никаких вопросов или ответов. Было одно лишь ничто.

Возвращение в себя (и только себя) было ужасным. Мир, вселенная, мультивселенная обрушились на него, и он в одно и то же мгновение почувствовал себя крошечным и огромным.

Его человеческое тело было привязано к стулу, а напротив стоял человек, которого он сразу же узнал.

Ему не было никакой необходимости даже задуматься, он просто знал.

— Мориарти. 

— О, твой дружок говорил, что ты сообразительный. Подъем, Джонни-бой. Проснись и пой!

Посмотрев на него, Джон увидел Джима, того парня, предположительно гея, что он встретил в Бартсе, а затем, своими собственными глазами увидел Мориарти. Его буквально усеивали отпечатки пальцев Себастьяна, похожие на ожоги. Под его кожей пылал огонь, а прямо в его центре был лед. Казалось, он постоянно находится в источнике взрыва.

— Не пытайся удрать, братишка, — от двери произнес Себастьян, но здесь он был не Себастьяном, а сгустком тьмы со снежно-белым лицом и пустыми провалами глазниц. Джон, впрочем, не изменился. На нем по-прежнему были шерстяная кофта, рубашка и брюки, измятые и запыленные. Если бы их сейчас кто-нибудь увидел, то назвал бы Себастьяна именем Джона. Ведь люди так представляли его? Бледный всадник, череп в черном саване. — Тебе пришлось бы для этого драться со мной, а ты знаешь, сколько это принесло бы разрушений.

На самом деле Джон не знал. Между ними такого никогда не бывало. Они никогда не дрались друг с другом, просто не имели для этого причин. Но он знал, что на расстоянии двух сотен ярдов от него находилось сорок человек и миллионы других созданий, начиная бактериями и заканчивая жуками, кошками, собаками и лисами. Жизнь кишела вокруг них.

Джон обмяк, смиряясь с поражением.

— Ты позволил этому _захватить_ тебя, брат. Ты забыл, кто ты такой, забыл, кем ты должен быть, кто ты на самом деле под этой плотью, кровью и костями. Готов поспорить, ты даже думаешь о себе как о Джоне Уотсоне.

— Так это что-то вроде оперативного вмешательства? — спросил Джон.

— Нет, это что-то вроде переворота. Мы все отдаем тебе дань. Ты был в начале и будешь в конце. Но только если я не прикончу тебя прямо здесь. Тогда я возьму твою корону, твою _силу_ , потому что ты больше их не достоин.

— Так не бывает, — ответил Джон. — Ты не можешь меня прикончить. Тогда все будет разрушено.

— Еще сильнее, чем ты уже разрушил? — спросил Себастьян. — Впрочем, мне нет никакой необходимости приканчивать тебя. Достаточно просто запереть тебя где-нибудь. Изолировать, чтобы больше не приходилось мириться с тобой и твоей _отвратительной_ человечностью.

— Это невозможно.

— Серьезно?

Джон вновь полностью переключился на человеческую реальность. Мориарти улыбался ему, не имея ни малейшего представления о другом разговоре.

— Итак, устроим Шерлоку славный сюрприз.

 

*

 

Родители Джона Уотсона умерли вместе в автомобильной катастрофе пятнадцатого марта 2005 года.

Он не плакал по ним.

После их смерти они с Гарри переписали историю, ну или память об истории, и она официально стала его сестрой. Она стояла рядом с ним на похоронах и пыталась понять, почему он плачет.

— Ты знал, что это случится, — говорила она ему. — Это не может быть неожиданностью.

— Они были моими родителями, Гарри.

— Как и миллион других людей. Что делает их особенными?

— Просто это так.

В этот день она встретила Клару, хотя та будет уверена, что познакомилась с Гарри много лет назад. Клара и Джон дружили со времен учебы в Университете, и сейчас она работала учительницей.

— Все умирают, — произнесла Гарри, с изголодавшимся видом оглядывая закуски. — Тебе это известно лучше всех.

 

*

 

— Пластит, — объяснял Мориарти, с помощью брата Джона надевая на того жилетку. Джон дал продеть свои руки в рукава, потому что на самом деле не видел иного выбора. Брат, Себастьян, отрезал все возможные пути побега. Он защищал Мориарти, у него была какая-то сила, делавшая его мощнее Джона — достаточно, чтобы _вырубить_ его — и если Джон только пошевелится, то, можно не сомневаться, что каждый, кто находится на расстоянии нескольких миль от них, умрет ужасной смертью. — В конце концов, это часть игры.

Джон позволил им одевать себя как куклу. Виноват был только он. Если бы он дал Шерлоку умереть, ничего этого не произошло бы. Мориарти такое даже в голову никогда не пришло бы. Но теперь они с Себастьяном завязли в лавине, пустил которую Джон, и все неслось к одному-единственному итогу.

Шерлок Холмс должен был умереть. А если вместе с ним погибнет мир, вселенная, каждый дюйм времени и пространства, то так тому и быть.

Последним, что он увидел перед тем, как снова отключиться, была ухмылка Себастьяна.

Очнулся он в бассейне. Человеческое обоняние сообщило об этом почти столь же быстро, как _узнала_ другая его часть. Но эта самая часть ощущала неподалеку Себастьяна. Шерлока он тоже всегда чувствовал с легкостью, но лучше всего это стало получаться после того, как Джон спас ему жизнь. Шерлок был аномалией.

В голове звучал голос брата, и он даже не пытался сделать вид, что то, к чему его склоняют, совершенно нормально. 

_Он всего лишь человек._

Джон даже не потрудился ответить. Его опутывала сеть, отсекая от _всего_. Он был заперт в этом хрупком маленьком человеческом теле, опутан семтексом, тканью и _жизнью_.

И тут зазвучал еще один голос, и на мгновение Джон подумал, что Мориарти тоже каким-то образом пробрался ему в голову, но затем сообразил, что на нем надет наушник.

— Шоу вот-вот начнется, Джон. Я должен гордиться тобой.

 

*

 

Два сражения, два разговора. Джон старался не упустить ни один. В реальном мире Шерлок и Мориарти впервые по-настоящему встретились лицом к лицу.

В другом мире прямо за правым плечом Джона стоял Себастьян и говорил.

— Ты это видишь? — спросил он. Джон постарался держать спину прямо и вскинуть голову так высоко, как он только мог. — Видишь, какой финал ждет мир? Если бы Шерлок умер, когда ему то предназначалось, то, возможно, все бы сошло на нет, но ты заставил все пошатнуться, верно?

Сейчас Джону нечего было сказать в ответ, но он искал, отчаянно искал вариант будущего, в котором все закончится хорошо. Однако каждая нить времени, за которую он хватался, приводила к полному опустошению.

— Миру нужны злодеи, чтобы противопоставить их героям, Джон. Шерлоку необходим противник, — продолжил Себастьян. — Тебя зовут великим уравнителем, балансиром, ведь так? Как это ускользнуло от тебя?

Шерлок отказывался называть себя героем, отказывался принимать мантию. Он делал то, что делал, не из-за моральных принципов, ради цели или даже справедливости. За его действиями не стояло никаких благородных побуждений. Джон действительно знал это, видел с самого начала, едва они только познакомились и он, всего на мгновение, увидел, что Шерлок может стоять настолько же близко к краю, как и он сам. Шерлок делал то, что делал, потому что хотел этого, потому что сама мысль не заниматься этим была ему чужда.

Джон открыл рот, чтобы сказать это Себастьяну, но слова так и не прозвучали. Потому что где-то в глубине Шерлок был героем, с отвратительным характером, оказавшимся не на своем месте героем. Он был героем, не потому что хотел им быть, и был, потому что у него не существовало выбора, потому что он был именно таков. И он этого даже не осознавал.

Джону уже случалось встречаться с героями. Они умирали молодыми, истекая кровью. Он видел, как они безумным взглядом вглядывались в неистовство битвы, и отвечал на вопросы типа «Я все сделал правильно?», «Я спас их?» и «Я ведь помог?». Он подсознательно знал, что, когда придет срок забрать душу Шерлока, не будет ни одного из этих безумных или лихорадочных вопросом. Шерлока не станет волновать в оставляемом позади ничто, кроме последнего кусочка ребуса.

Отчасти Джон не хотел, чтобы он умер потому, что не хотел видеть этот миг. Он хотел, чтобы Шерлок побыл героем еще хотя бы секунду. Потому что даже если он им не был, он им все-таки был.

— Впрочем, я должен пожать тебе руку, братишка, — произнес Себастьян. Джон с легкостью мог чувствовать тошнотворный сладкий запах его дыхания, словно за ароматом мяты скрывалась вонь тухлого мяса. — Я пытался подвести мир к этому мигу века. Я разжигал геноциды, провоцировал ядерные взрывы и моровые поветрия. Вызывал стихийные бедствия и промышленные революции и ни разу не достиг и десятой части того, чего ты добился, всего лишь спася одного-единственного человека. 

— Хотя это только закономерно, если задуматься, — Себастьян наклонился прямо к нему, к самому уху и прошептал, точно это была страшная тайна. — Ты конец всему.

И тогда Джон бросился вперед. Человеческая часть его кипела от ярости, хотя, похоже, это было нечто большее. Словно человек в нем вырвался из своего тела и заполнил все остальное. Быть может, он оказался непредвзят. А может, ему было просто наплевать. Он обхватил одной рукой Мориарти и велел Шерлоку бежать, потому во всей вселенной существовало лишь две вещи, в которых он не сомневался:

Порой Свободная Воля была гораздо важнее Предназначения.

И весь гребаный мир мог гореть дотла, если только Шерлок получит один лишний час жизни.

Но его переиграли, обвели вокруг пальца. Все эти годы, что он потратил на попытки приспособиться, отделиться, брат планировал, еще раз планировал и совершенствовался.

Всего на мгновение возникла мысль дотянуться до того снайпера и забрать его жизнь. Но… Он остановился и отступил.

Когда Мориарти ушел, Себастьян расхохотался, а мир, настоящий мир, прекратил умирать. Шерлок искоса посмотрел на Джона так, словно _знал_ , что мир рассыпался в прах.

А затем Джон оказался где-то еще.

Сейчас в тронном зале, гигантском, напоминавшим пещеру, было темно, вдали слышались крики.

Занят был только черный трон брата. Себастьян словно слился с ним воедино, а чернота была столь всеобъемлющей, что даже Джону казалось невозможным сказать, где начинается его брат и кончается кресло.

— Я хотел оказать тебе честь и дать закончить это самому, здесь и сейчас. Во мне еще теплится уважение к тому, чем ты когда-то был, — покровительственным тоном произнес Себастьян.

Но, если это только возможно, сейчас Джон был в большей степени Джоном, чем все то время с тех пор, как сказал в камере Осириса, что не хочет сойти с ума. Мгновение он раздраженно смотрел на деревянное кресло. Оно было незамысловатым, жестким и неудобным. Он просидел на нем слишком много лет, как он уже сказал, хватит с него.

Он даже не отдавал себе отчета в том, что делает. Кресло изменилось, преобразилось. Стало мягким, покрылось обивкой с едва различимым узором, почти стершимся от использования. Больше оно не было троном, просто местом, где можно посидеть. Джон мимолетно ему улыбнулся и кивнул про себя. Если он собирается встретиться с этим лицом к лицу, он должен быть собой, целиком и полностью.

— Но, вижу, ты не согласен, — Себастьян скривил губы от отвращения. — Со всеми удобствами, прямо как _дома_.

Последнее слово он выплюнул, точно оно ему было противно. Но Джон лишь улыбнулся и сел в кресло. Спину он держал абсолютно прямо — кое-что никогда не меняется, но, по крайней мере, теперь было удобно.

— Да, цель была в этом, — подтвердил он. — Итак… каков план?

— Спасать мир слишком поздно, — произнес Себастьян, — ты пошатнул его чересчур сильно. Всякие незначительные фигуры — возможно, да, но Шерлок Холмс слишком важен, чтобы исчезнуть.

— Если уже слишком поздно, зачем мне делать хоть что-то из того, о чем ты меня просишь? — спросил Джон.

— Потому что в дальней перспективе тебе будет проще.

— Нет.

Моргнув, Себастьян взглянул на Джона. Тот сидел в своем обветшавшем от слишком долгого использования кресле и отхлебывал из чашки чай (чай?). В величественном зале, по соседству с внушающими ужас тронами, он казался крошечным, безыскусным и слишком похожим на человека.

— _Довольно_ , — рявкнул Себастьян так, что его голос чуть ли не отдался от стен, столь далеких, что их и вовсе могло не быть.

— Ну уж прости, если не попросил у тебя разрешения, — сокрушенно заметил Джон, сделал еще один глоток чая и удовлетворенно вздохнул. — Мне это действительно было нужно. Что ни говори про британцев, а насчет чая они правы.

— Если ты будешь мне противиться…

— Не вижу ни одной причины этого не делать, — возразил Джон, поставив блюдце с чашкой на стол. Оно зловеще стукнуло по поверхности, точно первый удар землетрясения. — Я не собираюсь сидеть и тихо ждать, _брат_. Я не стану сдаваться. И я не прощу.

Он встал, и на мгновение почудилось, будто нет никого и ничего выше него в этом зале, но затем все встало на свои места, и он вновь стал просто мужчиной ниже среднего роста в комнате, напоминавшей гигантских размеров столовую.

— Я _никогда_ тебе этого не прощу, — спокойно произнес он. — А теперь давай вернемся и посмотрим, как там все закончится. Ты не против?

— Прекрасно, — процедил Себастьян, вставая. Мгновение он смотрел на чашку, а затем протянул руку. В воздухе появилось что-то массивное, металлическое кольцо — точнее, кольцо из колючей проволоки — которое он возложил себе на голову. — Значит, последний этап.

 

*

 

Время рывком вернулось к своему обычному течению. Шерлок резко подскочил к Джону, сорвал с него куртку и бомбу и отбросил их прочь. Джон попытался выяснить, что будет дальше, но весь мир внезапно растворился в воздухе. Не осталось никакого конкретного будущего.

Он не сомневался, что где-то там сестра упивалась происходящим.

Себастьян пока до него не добрался, и Джон ничего не смог поделать с тем, что ноги вдруг стали как ватные. Простая человеческая слабость могла стать причиной его конца. Конца всего этого.

А Шерлок все расхаживал и расхаживал взад-вперед, как обычно делал, когда мысли оказывались слишком велики для его головы. Его тело просто не поспевало за движением мысли, хотя очень старалось. Джон же все еще ждал, когда случится неизбежное. Они с братом только что объявили друг другу войну, где-то рядом был психопат, навешивавший на людей бомбы, но ничего не происходило.

Он пошутил, так, ничего значительного. Просто появилась надежда, потому что надежда оставалась всегда, и он пошутил. Шерлок рассмеялся, и все стало похоже на тот первый вечер, когда Джон нарушил баланс целой вселенной и не понимал, что происходит. Китайская еда и смех.

А потом все снова рухнуло. Нет ничего более жестокого, чем иллюзия спасения, иллюзия надежды.

Здесь был Себастьян, был Мориарти, и Шерлок с Джоном были тоже.

— Только одно движение, — произнес Себастьян. То, что сделает его Шерлок, стало неожиданностью для всех них. 

Пистолет наклонился, указывая на бомбу на плиточном полу. Шерлок взглянул на Джона, и на мгновение Джон просто подумал _а катись оно все к черту_ и кивнул.

Шерлок мог умереть, Себастьян мог победить, но мир все равно был сломан, и он ни черта не мог сделать, чтобы это исправить.

Мир взорвался в обеих плоскостях. В реальности вокруг них рушилось здание бассейна, а на другой стороне Джон внезапно осознал, что у него есть способности, о которых он никогда не подозревал раньше, по крайней мере, в этой жизни.

Зрение исчезло в тот же момент. Себастьян чувствовался вокруг него, внутри него. Ядом в венах, впитывающейся в кожу грязью, сгустившейся в тени тьмой.

Война интересов могла длиться бесконечно, а могла — не дольше мгновения ока, мига, что остается между двумя мыслями. Верно и то, и другое, потому что так всегда и бывает, и Джон, на какую-то долю секунды, стал _всем_.

Он стал каждой планетой, каждой звездой, каждой черной дырой. Он стал каждой мыслью, каждой песчинкой, каждой бактерией. Он был крошечным, огромным и абсолютно _всем_.

И там, куда бы он не посмотрел, неизменно оказывался Себастьян, но тот не был всем. Себастьян был ничтожной частью целого. Джон видел это в тот миг, ту долю секунды, достаточно долгую, чтобы разобраться в сути, но недостаточно, чтобы сойти с ума.

Он увидел все время и в общих чертах все понял.

Он швырнул Себастьяна обратно в его человеческое тело и встал над ним, глядя на брата, лежащего на полу и с жадностью хватающего ртом воздух, в котором никогда не нуждался.

— Нет, — сказал он, потому что это было единственным не истирающимся от повторения словом (и придется попрактиковаться, поскольку к Шерлоку его придется применять довольно часто). — Ты не такой.

Наклонившись, он снял с головы брата проволочное кольцо, поднял его, и оно изменилось: разгладилось в широкий круг, светившийся до тех пор, пока не приобрел белизну тонкостенного фарфора, покрытого довольно уродливым цветочным узором.

А потом на нем с запозданием появилась горка печенья. Самого разного, потому что в подобных вещах очень важно разнообразие, и хотя Джон всегда предпочитал печенье «Rich tea», время от времени всем хочется перемен.

Он предложил печенье Себастьяну, и тот уставился на него как на сумасшедшего.

— Ладно, — Джон не совсем был уверен, что делать дальше, потому что знание уже угасало, и все, что он знал, — что ему необходимо пойти и все исправить. _Действительно_ нужно исправить, потому что один маленький мир в углу вселенной был только началом. Если он не вернет все на круги своя, разваливаться начнет все. — Оставайся здесь. Я вернусь, как только с Шерлоком разберусь со всем. Попытайся не наломать слишком много дров.

А затем легко, точно сделал вдох, он снова вернулся в реальность, где вокруг все рушилось, и спасение теперь зависело только от него.

Он мог действовать тремя способами.

В первом случае Шерлок умирал, Джон все исправлял так, чтобы успеть отшатнуться от края.

Это был самый простой путь. Большинство ожидало бы, что он сработает. Но время от времени, в чрезвычайных обстоятельства, становилось возможным заменить жизни — одну на другую.

Люди постоянно торгуются со смертью, они говорят «пожалуйста», умоляют «забери меня, не ее». Но чтобы нечто вроде этого сработало (и иногда оно действительно срабатывает), необходима настоящая, глубокая связь между двумя людьми. Обычно таковым является кровное родство, иногда любовь. Родство душ — особый термин, обозначающий явление, которое, несмотря на все, что любят показывать в кино, встречается не так часто. Может быть, раз в пятьдесят лет, может, что вероятнее, раз в сто. 

Но Мориарти и Шерлок подпадали под эту категорию. Это была обескураживающая, омерзительная пародия на традиционное представление о родственных душах, но связь существовала. Это становилось ясно, стоило лишь присмотреться. Первое расследование Шерлока — Карл Пауэрс. Совпадение громоздилось на совпадении. Джон увидел все их в тот краткий миг, все, о чем Шерлок и не подозревал. Все, о чем не догадывался даже Мориарти. Они были связаны так, как только могла быть связана хоть какая-нибудь пара во вселенной.

Итак, поставить Мориарти на место Шерлока. Это бы сработало и в то же время по-своему помогло бы восстановить равновесие. Решение было бы идеальным в своей симметрии. Вот только…

Шерлок лежал на полу, наполовину засыпанный осколками камня, а его волосы сделались серебряными от пыли. Вдалеке Джон различал следы Мориарти.

Он вовсе не был уверен, как каждый из них станет вести себя без своего противника. Шерлок… он видел, как тот разваливается на части без Мориарти, поддерживавшего его.

Нахмурившись, он вздохнул.

Похоже, оставался только третий путь.

Третий способ был тончайшей возможностью, основанной на кое-чем, сказанном Себастьяном.

На самом деле, был еще и четвертый, в котором Мориарти и Шерлок погибали, но Джон отмел его с ходу.

Итак, третий путь.

Он присел над Шерлоком на корточки и всмотрелся в его лицо, спокойное, точно тот просто спал.

А затем заглянул внутрь него, всего целиком, в его прошлое и будущее.

_Всякие незначительные фигуры — возможно, да, но Шерлок Холмс слишком важен, чтобы исчезнуть._

Слишком важен, так было сказано. И Себастьян был прав. Некоторые люди, ничтожная горсть, всегда оставались теми, кто перековывал мир. Они изменяли все по-крупному, радикально. Решительно толкали события вперед.

Таким, в древние времена, был Артур, и греческие герои, и многие другие, легенды о которых сохранились в разных уголках мира. Самыми важными были те, кто изменил мир больше всего. Они становились фиксированными точками во времени. Иногда они мучительно погибали, но всегда оставались жить, просто по-другому.

Джон улыбнулся: он нашел, что искал. То, что всегда знал, что было там, похороненное под всем остальным. Слабая искорка, которую Шерлок отказывался признавать точно так же, как отказывался признавать голод или усталость. Та крошечная часть Шерлока, которая, невзирая на то, что он выбирал и чего хотел, все равно делала его героем.

А затем он позволил ей раскрыться, позволил знанию о ее существовании заполнить его _целиком_ , каждую часть, все без остатка.

А затем он встал и тут же упал.

В конце концов, силы человеческие не безграничны.

 

*

 

Он ненавидел приходить в себя в больнице. В этот момент он никогда не помнил, кто он и что он, а потом осознание мощным потоком обрушивалось на него.

И всегда, по крайней мере, в последние десятилетия, сквозь все прорывался писк аппаратуры.

Гарри стояла в углу и с любопытством на него смотрела.

— Я так понимаю, мир устоял, — произнес он. Она рассмеялась.

— Да, но про Себастьяна я такого сказать не могу, — она пожала плечами, — сестра все вытрясла из него.

На ее лице появилось выражение злого веселья.

— Хорошо. Я слишком устал, чтобы разбираться с ним прямо сейчас.

Он закрыл глаза и очень осторожно подумал об одно особенном человеке. Сосредоточившись, он в каждой клеточке почувствовал биение сердца.

— Он все еще жив, — сказала Гарри, — хотя мы понятия не имеем, как тебе это удалось.

— Не мне, — ответил Джон и с усилием сел. Он никак не мог заставить себя перестать улыбаться. — Он все сделал сам.

Гарри не казалась убежденной, но Джон и сам не мог объяснить себе, каким должно было быть упрямство Шерлока, чтобы выполнить большую часть той кропотливой работы, для которой Джон дал всего лишь одно: идею.

Он потянулся чуть дальше, к той грани, с которой его человеческая часть могла сейчас справиться, и почувствовал Шерлока, непоколебимо возвышавшегося в самом средоточии всего, ставшего фиксированной точкой этой вселенной и всех остальных вселенных тоже, столь твердого в своей вере в собственную гениальность, столь твердого в вере Джона в эту гениальность, что эхом разносился повсюду.

Шерлок Холмс больше не был человеком, он стал идеей. А идеи не так уж просто убить.

— У тебя такой вид, словно тебе не помешало бы немного поспать, — заметила Гарри. Джон кивнул; спорить с этим фактом было сложно. Но во сне ему грезились идеи, рассказы, легенды и, немного, будущее.

 

*

 

Позже, в сопровождении сестры Джона, пришел Майкрофт.

— Выздоровление моего брата идет прекрасными темпами… хотя я сожалею, что мистеру Мориарти на данный момент удалось ускользнуть от нас.

Джон кивнул: он знал это. Себастьяну, даже не смотря на гнев брата и сестер, каким-то образом удалось где-то укрыть своего любимчика.

— Он слишком упрям, чтобы дать ему уйти, — заметил Джон. Майкрофт кивнул. И тут на какой-то миг между ними почти установилось понимание. Майкрофт бросил на него долгий, тяжелый взгляд, и было в нем что-то, что указывало, что он _знает_ больше, чем ему было сказано. Ощущение было очень тревожащим, но ведь он не мог, никоим образом. Не было ни малейшей возможности, чтобы он даже _начал_ догадываться.

— И мир, кажется, также сумел справиться с этим небольшим… недоразумением, — продолжил Майкрофт. Джон уставился на сестру. Та скользнула по своему работодателю взглядом, полным чем-то вроде предупреждения, а затем снова повернулась к Джону.

Никто из них не знал, что ответить, чтобы в сказанном не чувствовалась хотя бы легкая обеспокоенность.

— Так значит, с миром теперь все в порядке? — с беспечным видом спросил Джон, но его легкомыслие отчетливо отдавало отчаянием.

— Да, доктор Уотсон, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Равновесие было восстановлено. Насколько мне известно, вам удалось отыскать способ.

Понять последнюю фразу неправильно было невозможно. Джон уже был готов погрузиться в мысли Майкрофта и стереть воспоминания, как тот продолжил.

— Спасти жизнь моему брату, — закончил он. — Как бы то ни было, Шерлок умеет влипать, и я боялся, что дело Мориарти станет последней каплей.

— Я тут не при чем, — как нечто само собой разумеющееся ответил Джон.

— Говорят, вы просто можете не помнить, — с кивком возразил Майкрофт, покачивая вверх-вниз кончик зонта. — Но парамедики меня известили, что вы, должно быть, превосходно сделали ему искусственное дыхание, прежде чем сами свалились от ран.

— О, — кивнул Джон. Эта мысль была ничуть не хуже остальных. В конце концов, никто не поверить в утверждение «Я превратил его в легенду».

— С огромным удовольствием задержался бы, — продолжил Майкрофт. — Но мне необходимо заняться безотлагательными делами. Раз мир больше не приближается к концу, нужен кто-то, кто станет решать проблемы. Рад, что вы пришли в себя и не особенно пострадали, доктор Уотсон. Возможно, будет к лучшему, если вы с моим братом какое-то время попытаетесь не нарываться.

— Не думаю, что на свете существует хоть какая-то сила, способная удержать Шерлока, — ответил он.

Улыбка Майкрофта в равной степени могла значить и «до чего же трудно с моим младшим братом», и «что ж, вам виднее». Впрочем, так же, как и «пойду-ка, завоюю какое-нибудь небольшое государство». Джон так и не научился это определять.

Он мог бы узнать. Мог бы пробиться в сознание Майкрофта и выяснить, знал ли тот, но, по большей части, если Майкрофт знал, об этом не стоило сейчас беспокоиться. Этой проблемой можно заняться позже.

Уходя, сестра улыбнулась. Ее улыбка казалась искренней, а за ней не чувствовало обычной стали. Возможно, на ней тоже сказывалась человечность.

 

*

 

Шерлок пришел последним, уже после Лестрейда, который несколько минут пытался болтать о пустяках, прежде чем заорать, что их обоих нужно посадить под вооруженную охрану, пока они не научаться ходить по улицам без того, чтобы чуть не взлететь на воздух. Джон выслушал его с улыбкой и с готовностью принял виноград.

Он пришел после миссис Хадсон. Та выглядела обеспокоенной и принесла пирог. Она присела, и они вместе посмотрели дурацкое шоу на крошечном больничном телевизоре высоко в углу палаты. Джону казалось, что ее посещение понравилось ему больше всего, потому что весь этот час или два он чувствовал себя человек, целиком и полностью. Конечно, оставалась часть его, что не смотрела шоу. Эта часть находилась в детском отделении и держала там за руку маленького мальчика, она была в операционное, где сердце старика не выдержало на середине операции, на месте автокатастрофы, где пострадавший потерял слишком много крови.

Но также он был здесь, на неудобной больничной кровати, обмотанный тянущимися к нему проводами, ел кусок пирог с финиками и грецким орехом и смотрел, как женщине вскоре предстоит узнать о любовной связи своего бывшего мужа и дочери (приемной дочери). Наверно, это был лучший пирог в его жизни.

Но Шерлок появился последним, шагая так, словно его не пытались взорвать всего лишь вчера. Он посмотрел на Джона, на мгновение его взгляд застыл, а затем он моргнул и помотал головой.

— Что такое?

— Ничего, — отмахнулся Шерлок. — Просто я подумал… на мгновение ты словно был не здесь, а… — он оборвал себя, — наверно, это все обезболивающие. Галлюцинации — один из побочных эффектов.

— Что тебе дают? — спросил Джон.

— Ничего особенного. Очевидно, мой брат и Лестрейд провели с ними весьма внушительную беседу насчет моего лечения. Меня только сейчас впервые выпустили из палаты. Не медсестры, а сторожевые псы.

Джон рассмеялся.

— Да уж, у них это здорово получается, — подтвердил он. Некоторые медсестры из тех, с кем пришлось сталкиваться Джону, заставили бы Шерлока и даже его брата выглядеть безвольными простачками.

— Мне скучно! — заявил Шерлок и рухнул в кресло для посетителей. — Мне не разрешают пользоваться телефоном, отобрали никотиновые пластыри, а Лестрейд упорно присылает Донован с делами, в которых нет ничего настолько интересного, чтобы заниматься ими целых два года.

— И чего ты ждешь от меня? — спросил Джон. Ответа, как и ожидалось, он не получил. Шерлок просто продолжил рассуждать о расследованиях и некомпетентности всех на свете, за исключением себя самого.

 

*

 

_Гарриет Уотсон:  
Я должна с ним познакомиться.  
Не переживай, обещаю держать себя в руках._

_Джон Уотсон:  
Ладно. Он ничего не ел уже три дня,  
возможно, твое присутствие  
пойдет ему на пользу._

 

*

 

Гарри Уотсон принесла бутылку вина.

Со страдальческим вздохом открыв дверь, Джон забрал ее. Стоило Гарри войти, как Шерлок поднял взгляд и уставился на нее.

— Ты ее не интересуешь, — секунду спустя заявил он, — тебе следует ее отпустить.

Пару раз Гарри растерянно моргнула, а затем рассмеялась.

— А он действительно хорош, — заметила он, ткнув локтем Джона в бок. — Теперь я понимаю, что ты в нем нашел, Джонни.

— Все совсем не так, — в который уже раз возразил Джон несмотря на то, что знал, что его небольшая выходка в бассейне каким-то образом связала его и Шерлока крепче, чем, как он думал, вообще возможно. — Мы просто друзья, соседи по квартире.

— И по кровати?

— Гарри, ты сказала, что будешь держать себя в руках!

— Но паинькой я быть не обещала, — ничуть не смутившись, возразила она, но все-таки эту тему оставила. Джон направился на кухню.

— Я собираюсь заняться ужином, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, сообщил он. — Шерлок, ты хочешь чего-нибудь?

— Нет, — ответил Шерлок и нахмурился в замешательстве, когда у него, не оставляя ни малейшего шанса на ошибку, заурчало в животе.

— Буду считать это согласием, — со смехом произнес Джон и рискнул бросить взгляд на Гарри, но та только лишь подмигнула, сияя улыбкой, которой было вполне достаточно, чтобы свести мир с ума.

Джон успел только разложить еду по тарелкам, когда в дверь опять постучали. Послышался голос миссис Хадсон, а затем очень знакомые интонации Майкрофта. Он был не один.

Джон посмотрел на Гарри. Та чересчур демонстративно развела руками, показывая, что совершенно не при чем, и они обернулись к двери. Вошел Майкрофт, следом за ним — его помощница, сестра, о которой Шерлок даже не подозревал, облаченная в красное платье, способное заставить мужчин завоевать мир, и с застывшей на лице садистской улыбкой.

— Прошу прощения, что мы так вломились, — произнес Майкрофт, — но я не сомневаюсь, что Шерлок обязательно расстроил бы мои планы, знай он о них. А раз вы позвали Гарриет, я подумал, что будет справедливо, если соберется _вся_ семья.

Джон и Гарри дружно посмотрела на сестру, но та лишь невозмутимо улыбнулась, не прекращая печатать на своем проклятом Блекберри.

— Тебя никто не приглашал, — буркнул Шерлок.

— Успокойся, Шерлок, — попросил Джон, чуть слышно раздраженно фыркнув. — Еды у нас более чем достаточно, Майкрофт и… — он замялся, глядя на сестру.

— Полагаю, на сегодня Анита.

— Вам что, просто нравится буква А? — спросил он

— Что-то вроде того.

Майкрофт едва заметно ухмыльнулся, и Джон снова подумал, что нужно стереть его воспоминания, но вообще-то, он был не его проблемой, самому ему выше головы хватало одной возни с Шерлоком.

Он почти ожидал, что явится и Себастьян, но обошлось без него, и ужин прошел прекрасно. Шерлок съел больше, чем Джон когда-либо видел. И не важно, что присутствие старшей сестры могло означать некоторое обострение их семейного соперничества, а Гарри за считанные секунды заставила Майкрофта забыть о диете. Мир все еще находился на своем месте, Шерлок все еще был более чем жив, если считать показателем экспромтом исполненные им после ужина «кошачьи вопли» на скрипке, а Джон был в миллионе разных мест разом.

Но также он был в 221б по Бейкер-стрит, сидел на очень удобном диване и пил чай, и именно здесь он и хотел быть.  
_________________________________________________________

**Примечания**

[1] Книга притчей Соломоновых, 18:21 (церковнославянский перевод) или 18:22 (синодальный перевод). «Смерть и жизнь — во власти языка, и любящие его вкусят от плодов его».

[2] Откровение святого Иоанна Богослова, 6:6. «И слышал я голос посреди четырех животных, говорящий: хиникс пшеницы за динарий, и три хиникса ячменя за динарий; елея же и вина не повреждай».

[3] Фраза «Иди и смотри» встречается в Откровении святого Иоанна Богослова 4 раза: 

6:1 «И я видел, что Агнец снял первую из семи печатей, и я услышал одно из четырех животных, говорящее как бы громовым голосом: иди и смотри»; 

6:3 «И когда он снял вторую печать, я слышал второе животное, говорящее: иди и смотри»; 

6:5 «И когда Он снял третью печать, я слышал третье животное, говорящее: иди и смотри. Я взглянул, и вот, конь вороной, и на нем всадник, имеющий меру в руке своей»; 

6:7 «И когда Он снял четвертую печать, я слышал голос четвертого животного, говорящий: иди и смотри».

[4] Откровение святого Иоанна Богослова, 6:4. «И вышел другой конь, рыжий; и сидящему на нем дано взять мир с земли, и чтобы убивали друг друга; и дан ему большой меч».

[5] Кристофер Марло — английский поэт, переводчик и драматург-трагик елизаветинской эпохи, наиболее выдающийся из предшественников Шекспира. Здесь имеется в виду монолог Фауста из «Трагический истории доктора Фауста»:

Вот этот лик, что тысячи судов  
Гнал в дальний путь, что башни Илиона  
Безверхие сжег некогда дотла!  
Прекрасная Елена, дай изведать  
Бессмертие в одном твоем лобзанье!  
Ее уста всю душу исторгают!  
Смотри, летит! Верни ее, Елена!  
Я жить хочу — в устах твоих все небо!  
Все, что не ты — один лишь тлен и прах!

(перевод Н.Н. Амосовой)

[6] Битва на Сомме — битва на французском театре Первой Мировой войны армий Британской империи и Французской республики против Германской империи. Состоялась с 1 июля по 18 ноября 1916 года на обоих берегах реки Сомма. Битва при Сомме — одна из крупнейших битв в ходе Первой Мировой войны, в которой было убито и ранено более 1 000 000 человек, что делает её одной из самых кровопролитных битв в истории человечества.

[7] Откровение святого Иоанна Богослова, 8:1.

[8] Великая лондонская чума — вспышка эпидемии в 1665-1666 годах, во время которой умерло приблизительно 100000 человек.

[9] Откровение святого Иоанна Богослова, 6:8. «И я взглянул, и вот, конь бледный, и на нем всадник, которому имя «смерть»; и ад следовал за ним; и дана ему власть над четвертою частью земли — умерщвлять мечом и голодом, и мором и зверями земными».


End file.
